Adventure Between the Line
by Harbinger Loki
Summary: Does forgiveness and forgetting come at such a high cost as saying a final goodbye? There's a few things to remember and that is sword demons don't vacuum and your fiance's mother more than likely carries a bible with her. CHAP. 16! R'N'R! UPDATED!
1. Default Chapter

Adventure Between the Line  
  
A/N: I'm finally doing a long story that's about my fave. Charecters beside my humor/Parody/Romance with Keith and Margerete!! ^___^ They RULE!! Anywhoooo..There is probably going to be hardly any Alice, I suck at writing her character!!, and Yuri, I just can't seem to write tortured people with voices in their heads, and Zhuzhen considering...I just really have a strong dislike for the guy..he's okay.but.......I prefer other people...^__^;;;;; Anyway, Please Read 'N' Review and yes I tend to go and focus more on either my favorite charecters or ones that are hardly talked about or wrote about.Except for Roger Bacon.O_O That guy is just so damned weird!! He went to the freakin' moon!!! And stayed there for only few seconds and he made me do a very very very very very very very hard and somewhat pissing offed 'Spin Ring 10' since he was such an enjoyable charrie..grumblegrumble..I [god almighty] throw [o spacious skies] him to the [Greeks breed more greeks.] moon if he [bondage!!^_^] wants to go the [sugar is good] moon, I'll [kitties]throw him the [my boy lollipop] there, [Ghangis Khan] A, man!!grumblegrumble ~~~ That was me when I only screwed it up for ten times..You should not see at the thirtieth or fourteeth.I was ready to kill someone, mainly the man who wanted to go to the moon!!  
  
Chapter 1: A Rushed Meeting  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow night, okay, Lobo?" The singer from the stage calls to the white-long-haired bartender. The bartender nods, his green eyes smiling brightly as she gets her coat.  
  
"See you, then, Margerete." She nodded, gathering heat into her small body. Margerete Gertrude Zelle aka Malkovich was a singer in the local pub and a discreetly used information operative for everyone who looked for good info. Especially by Yuri Hyuga and his fiancée Alice.  
  
Walking out of the bar through the back door, the singer sighed. Her boots were cold and even worse it had started to snow. Why'd she have to be an idiot to forget her better coat over at the observatory in the next town over? She grumbled as the blonde started to walk down the alleyway to her street.  
  
"Hisssssss.." Hisses could be heard as she looked behind her, near the other end of the alley, were about seven bifronzes!! She wasn't able to take on that many without her supply of ammo!! That and she were sure that they had spotted her as being the only human meat in sight. They began rushing towards her. Margerete was frozen, her heart slamming in her ribcage as she awaited the nearest one's sickle to ram into her. Her eyes shut tight until she looked.  
  
A tall lithe form, a man's by the look, but might be a woman's stood in front of her. He held a sword drawn and was highly concentrating. He served a look behind him to her. She stood there afraid, uncertain but afraid.  
  
"C'mon!! Do you have a weapon or something?!" He asked her. Margerete thought for a moment. Nope, she had left her gun in the locker, and the rest of her grenades and bazookas were over in her armory/basement. He slashed at a Bifronze that moved towards her. She searched for her only grenade. Finding it, she looked up happily to him.  
  
"Only one!! And we'll have to run right when I toss it!!" He nodded as she popped the ring off with her mouth, then threw it at the confused bifronzes. The man had grabbed her hand right when the grenade left it. Fear seemed to leave her at the moment when his fingers touched hers, uncalloused and smooth as ink but with a good grip.  
  
"C'mon!!" He pulled her as he ran faster than the daylights could ever catch him. Margerete gasped as she tried her best to keep up without being dragged. Her feet missing trash and about everything!! 'Damnit!! He's fast!!' she thought as she jumped over some more trash. Turning a corner, she almost felt her snap to break as the wind propelled her into him. He had stopped and caught her when she turned into his arms.  
  
Her legs felt like jelly and she was tired. Her blonde hair a bit damp as the snow was accumulating to the ground. He turned around and pinned her against the wall covering her mouth with one of his hands. She almost fell, but he caught her as she stumbled to get back up. Instead of his original plan, he pulled her down into a crouch pinning her to the ground, he in a squat as she was completely on her butt.  
  
"Shh.They're coming and if you breathe, they'll see us.The invisibility cloak will only work for about four minutes. Ready to take a big breath and hold it in?" She nodded numbly. Who was this man? She'd have to ask his name later. The singer breathed in deeply and held her nose down as she ended breathing in.  
  
Her heart slammed into her ribcage, loud enough that the town next door could hear it probably. Her head felt different and his touch upon her skin was.. Amazing.it started electricity running through her and didn't stop. Shivering from the cold and that, she pressed herself against the only warmth there was.Him.  
  
"You got to be strong, right now." She almost smiled as she closed her mouth. The bifronzes were in sight and searched through the corridor and didn't seem to find them. Though irony likes the miserable, Margerete needed a breath or she was going to suffocate. They were going on three-and- a-half minutes and let's face it, she was no deep-sea swimmer but a singer at the local pub.  
  
"." He covered her mouth once more with his hands as he felt her quivering for the breath she desperately needed. Her face was going from red to blue in only a matter of seconds. The man nodded his blonde lockes as he picked her up and began to run the wall to the roof. Margerete opened her eyes wide as he ran straight up. No one could do that!!  
  
When they got to the top and rested, then she breathed.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked her blue eyes angry as she caught her withheld breath. Her breathing became regular very soon as she sighed in relief. The man looked over to her as if to measure his trust in her. He smiled despite the situation. If she had trusted him, then he supposed he could trust her as well.  
  
"Keith Valentine." 'Keith..Valen..Valentine?!! Can't be?!! Otherwise, he'd have let me die!!' She gasped as she stared at him. The Keith Valentine, she'd always imagine was very different, for one he was muscular and not like a cat as this one had grace with his subtle form. The other one had blue hair and dark forest green eyes with an incomparable and disgusting smirk, with a few earrings in his ears that showed. She would know, She met that Keith Valentine as well.  
  
This Keith Valentine was like a cat. He had grace, a subtle hint of chivalry in it all, and a shine through of kindness especially to a stranger. The other one had nearly raped her raped if it wasn't for the fact that she had a tranquilizer in her coat that was left in the observatory. Another reason, she had to go get off her lazy bum and get it.  
  
"..Why did you help me?" He sighed escaping from his thoughts to her. Her eyes highly focused into his own turquoise ones. He shifted, uncomfortable. 'Why did I save her.? Because she needed your help?' His thoughts fought as he decided to tell her.  
  
"You needed help, besides a lady as pretty as you should not be walking the city streets by herself." His voice warms yet cut and clear. The subtlety of his anger slightly shining through his pitch. Margerete winced slightly as she stared at him. 'I shouldn't have been saved in otherwords.' She thought.  
  
"So you're saying it's my fault I got attacked because I don't have my knight-in-shining-armor protecting me?" Her voice cold and icy yet shining through their petrenable silence. Her question caught him off guard. 'What in the hell? I didn't say that!!' His stubborn prides go the better of him.  
  
"I didn't mean it that way!! Women!!" He threw his hands in the air exasperated.  
  
"So what did you mean, then?" She sighed, her head spinning with new information. Hyuga and Elliot were going to love this little mess she got herself into.  
  
"I meant that you just shouldn't be alone!! Women are the most likely targets for anything!! Don't you ever wonder about that?! Besides you should be equipped with a weapon wherever you go." He told her as he sat down across from her. In his lap, he arranged the sword belt so that the sword could sit on his lap. She watched the sword and closely began to read the inscriptions on the sheath when he asked her a question. "What is your name, Lady?"  
  
"HUH?!" She looked up from the sword's inscriptions to his calm, pale face. His fine nose thin and long and his eyes sparkling beautifully as she shivered again from the cold.  
  
"Your name?"  
  
".Malk.Vishnu." She told at last after a silence that impended into her heart and deafened her thoughts even. Malk Vishnu was a plausible fake name, she supposed. She was good at telling fake names and lies as such and her face was that of a cold mask. He looked her straight in the eye with those orbs that almost made her stomach jump.  
  
"Malk...Hmm.Never heard of it before..I accept it for now." A pause as he situated his sword to the side of his slimly curved male hip, and traveled over to in front of her. His face stared down at her as she looked up, teeth chattering against her will lips almost a pale blue, nose frostbitten red, and coat nearly soaked with snow, as her boots were colder than when she had put them on that morning.  
  
Damp blonde hair in a ponytail, shivering body and goosebumps all over her tight worn dress and leggings. He sighed, shaking his head continuing. "but I wish to know it when I take you home, Malk." She grumbled and nodded sullen and pissed off that he had seen through her lie.  
  
"Here." He smiled despite the cold and somehow had taken off his jacket to reveal limbs that were as long and useful as a panther's with the stomach and chest of a refined gentleman who practiced the way of the sword. He wrapped the red over jacket around her freezing figure and scooped the girl up. "Where do you live, Malk?"  
  
"...Rose Avenue west, Apartment 224, London Pack Apartments." She told him, stopping her teeth chattering and her rosy face blushing. He nodded and started to back up some. 'Is he going to do what I think He's going to do?!' She thought suddenly as he ran off full speed. She instantly wrapped her arms around his neck tightly as He, holding her, jumped over the gap between buildings.  
  
"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEE!!" She cried out as they started doing it with even intervals. She closed her eyes tightly as she heard him chuckle at her state of being. Her chest was caught in the cage of her breath as she heard the deep chuckles and shyly, the singer laughed at herself as well.  
  
"No need to be afraid. I've done this many times before." He told her obviously grinning even if her eyes didn't exactly see his face in the darkness.  
  
"Done what?" She asked humorously, seemingly to trust him a little bit. He was being nice to her and hadn't eaten her guts inside out and all that other stuff.  
  
"Saved a beautiful damsel in distress, sweep her off her feet and have her steal your coat while at it." She smirked and laughed as at last they landed right in front of her complex. She tried to get down from his lingering arms, but he would have none of it since there was even more snow as of now. She growled, as the singer felt useless in this struggle. She didn't need to depend on him!!  
  
"C'mon!! Let me off.Please!!" She cried out as he kept his hold on her tighter and walked into the warmer complex almost as if devoid of any emotion. His eyes searching for someone or something. E let her down as she began to check her shoes, avidly.  
  
"Something doesn't seem right.." He murmured to himself as the damsel he had saved perked up her ears at hearing that. Her own sixth sense felt off the charts sensibly a lot. She shook her head as she got the keys out of her small coat pocket and opened the lock of her door. Keith stood there, his features obviously marred by intense thinking. Margerete merely shrugged it aside. This building held a lot of spirits within its halls and that was probably getting on his nerves.  
  
With the door slightly ajar, a sound filled the area as blood flew out of skin and hit the adjunction wall. 


	2. A Void in the Shadows and A Man on an Ar...

Adventure Between the Line  
  
A/N:  
  
Review Thingys:  
  
Greyfriars: O__O;;;;;; Trust me, I like the wacky alchemist, but if he really wanted to go to the moon, I could have just thrown him there!! (Course then we'd probably have to do a push ring!! Those damn things suck!!!) I like him a whole lot better than Albert...Well, You'll learn about what'll happen. This will probably be a ten-chapter fic? WTH?!?!? ::looks at contract:: I NEVER SAID THAT TALA!!!! GET BACK HERE!!! ::leaves the computer and chases after her friend therefore this review is at an end?::  
  
With the door slightly ajar, a sound filled the area as blood flew out of skin and hit the adjunction wall.  
  
~~  
  
Chapter 2: A Void in the Shadows and A Man on an Arm  
  
The spy gasped against the pain in her left arm. The bullet that had just shot past into the wall, shattering some of it, had grazed her skin instead of being imbedded into her arm now. Her mouth hissed silently as small throbbing pain formed in the back of her mind. Carefully, under the watchful eyes of a vampire outlaw, Margerete slinked against the wall, beside the other end as unnoticing Keith teleported behind the door.  
  
"Hmm.I thought that she would be harder to take care of. Hardly anything worth the money she was paid for. " The intruder covered his mouth with a hand as he came into view. Margerete almost smirked, her face almost twitching as she pinched her hand tightly, her movement barely seen.  
  
The stranger walked right up to her and placed the barrel of cold steel upon her forehead. The coldness touching her almost made her heart stop. This was the one posisition she really wish she would never ever be in. A pompous smirk sent shivers down her back, as his thumb went to unlocking the trigger of the handgun. She could feel the almost discreet click as drops of her sweat formed on her neck. She had to be strong if this was going to work.  
  
"See ya later, Malkovich. Your head will come in handy for me." He mocking told her with that smirk. Feeling her tense under the gun's pressure, Keith knew he could either leave her there to die and then kill the man or kill the man and kill her, or get answers out of the man and help her. He was bored with most of options. Suddenly, looking up, she felt the man's hand tremble with the sight of the large inscribed broadsword that the outlaw used against the man's throat.  
  
"Drop the gun." Keith's voice that once warmed was as cold as the earth was to the crier from the living to the dead in its ground. Her eyes opened wide as she suddenly struck. Grabbing the gun with her thin feminine fingers, the singer twisted the man's wrist breaking it, then slammed her knee as she rushed at him into his diaphragm. His neck mere centimeters away from the sword edge as he gasped for breath finally blacking out. Keith quietly and quickly sheathed his sword as the man dropped onto the ground between them.  
  
"Hmph. That should teach him to go and break into a woman's apartment. Now lessee." She bent down, her fingers moving diligently as they searched through pockets and pouches. She had found some money and a small talisman. Putting the money and necklace away in a pocket on her dress, she stood up and turned to the outlaw.  
  
"Yes?" He asked with a bit of hardness that wasn't meant for her in his voice. She flinched a bit at his voice but shook her ponytail hair as she stared at the door, opening it and began to walk in. After only taking her shoes off, she turned towards him.  
  
"Well, hurry it up, slowpoke!! Bring the body with you when you decide to come in." She commanded. Her apartment was dark and bleary with shadows as she began illuminating some of her lights. Her entrance was shortened and entered into a light blue covered wall living room. There was a bar with a window to the very small kitchen that adorned kitchen utensils of the ocean and her living room wasn't that much different.  
  
From the kitchen was another hallway, down it there were two bedrooms and an office with pictures decorating the walls of her family supposedly. Keith sighed as he picked the man up onto is shoulders and walked into the apartment. Walking in the living room, he almost stared aghast at the sight. All over the floor and dinner table, she probably used, was scattered bullets and gun types. The couch seemed to be the only thing untouched except for three rocket and rocket launchers that lay against the back of it. He gulped in amazement, as he saw next to the kitchen bar or rather under, was a huge bazooka with its own array of supplies.  
  
"You..own all this firepower?" He asked hesitantly to the woman as she began making tea for herself. Her blonde hair nodded as she grabbed a mug then turned over to him. Her eyes flashing with something unseen as his sword had really sparked her interest.  
  
"Hey, Are you goin' to stay for awhile?" He blinked. Would he be staying? Her concern in her voice was something different than he was used to. But the question still remained on his mind. He put the body down and casted a binding charm upon the man as he began to leave.  
  
"No." He told her as he started closing her door. He heard steps coming toward him as she entered his view once more.  
  
"I am Margerete Gertrude Zelle also known as Malkovich." He nodded and closed the door leaving her there with the man. "Dasvidanya."  
  
~~  
  
Keith frowned. Malkovich or rather Margerete was still on his mind as well as other things. She kept reappearing in his thoughts when he had tried his best to tune them out. He sighed, turning over on his small cot. What was with him all of the sudden?  
  
He felt no cold or warmth yet he had when he met her. He felt real adrenaline flow through his veins. Something he had not had since his wife Lucrezia had died nearly two hundred years ago. He shut his eyes at the painful memory and got up. He was only in a white wife-beater and a pair of jeans that had been given to him by a kind old woman whose grandchildren had not been able to fit them anymore.  
  
He sighed. His bed was not his own and his own body was not even alive anymore for that matter. He shook his head as he waited out the silence in his dark room. He turned over on his side and felt the remarkable embrace of his fellow friend.  
  
'What is troubling you, Keith?' it spoke in his mind. The glowing sword swirled in many colors as it represented golden green for longing of something. 'Wishing for a home?' Keith nodded sullenly. The sword could always find out what the swordsman had in mind or in memories. 'Home is where your heart is, but then where is your heart?'  
  
Keith sighed shaking his light-colored lockes at the sword's thoughts. It was confusing what it had sometimes could say. Keith smiled at the confusing thoughts jumbled up into his own.  
  
'Ahh..Heart is in the ground yet yours is also somewhere new...Is this new magic in where you can have a lost heart in two places at the same time and not know where it is? You are quite funny, Vampire wielder.'  
  
"I'm allowed to be. I earned the damned right to be." He told the sword casually. He put his face on his hand that he propped with his elbow on the small cot to stare at his companion of many years.  
  
'Heart.Something we don't seem to have...Keith what is different? Is your hearts placement gone with the coming hours or are you going to leave me with that idea of death?' Keith shook his head. Swords had the weirdest ways of thinking as he smiled. 'Protect her, Valentine. Protect the woman....Someone is after her and this man is going to defile her horribly...If he gets her..' The sword glowed, a green, tranquil as he went to sleep.  
  
Keith stared at the sleeping sword with wide eyes. First the sword told him to do something then literally contradicted itself. He could not be seen with her..but then she could not be caught by anyone but him...He supposed. Malkovich...He'd help her find her way through the entire thing and hurt who wanted to use her. He growled under his breath as he finally drifted off to a fitful sleep.  
  
~~  
  
Alice straightened the curtains once more. Everything really had to be perfect for her mother, literally. The reporter sighed shaking her head in worry. Her mother was such a perfectionist it could piss even her naturally calm self off and make her want to kill her own mother but thank goodness she was far from it.  
  
"Then you came around me, the walls just disappeared. Nothing to surround me, keep me from my fears. I'm unprotected, see how I've opened up, " The reporter sang to no one as she began to dust away the small miniature dust balls on the furniture. Suddenly she felt the embrace of two strong and definite pair of arms that led to a man with a lot of history in him as a harmonixer.  
  
"You've made me trust." He finished with her voice, a small smile escaping it. She grinned and leaned against his taller and much more muscular form. A spark evaded him as she kissed him and he fondled her with such loving eyes as if she couldn't ever disappear. They truly loved each other and nearly gone to the ends of the earth to save each other. He allowed his spiky brown hair to flow down onto her face as he kissed her delicate nose, then shot his heads upwards.  
  
"HYUGA!!!!! ELLIOT!!! GET OUT OF THERE!!!!!!!" A feminine cry ushered to them from the outside. Yuri and Alice blinked and went to the door as suddenly something just went KA-BOOOOOM!!!! And flew the two lovebirds into a wall where Yuri had draped himself over Alice grunting as he heard her coughing. Who warned them?  
  
~~  
  
Please REVIEW!!!!! ^______^ ;;;;;; 


	3. Against the Tide of Memories Unknown

Adventure Between the Line  
  
A/N:  
  
Review Thingys:  
  
Aegis: Thankx!!  
  
"HYUGA!!!!! ELLIOT!!! GET OUT OF THERE!!!!!!!" A feminine cry ushered to them from the outside. Yuri and Alice blinked and went to the door as suddenly something just went KA-BOOOOOM!!!! And flew the two lovebirds into a wall where Yuri had draped himself over Alice grunting as he heard her coughing. Who warned them?  
  
~~  
  
Chap 3.: Against the Tide of Memories Unknown  
  
Rubble and more rubble surrounded Yuri as he held onto Alice, his fiancee. She had broken her ankle and he had to hold her up. They searched around the area to find no one and nothing to indicate someone had been there and even after cleaning some of the ruins up, there was nothing.  
  
What had happened? Alice couldn't feel an aura or seem to pick up anything as if her psychic powers were clogged and everything just felt funny. She sighed against her soon-to-be husband's back, tickling his neck in the process.  
  
"There's no one else here Yuri, Let's go before the police come okay?" She told him and he nodded beginning to trod away to the only really normal pace in the whole city, the inn.  
  
~~  
  
A woman got up. Her body was torn and hurt and she knew that she had barely escaped her death. Her blonde hair was loose and fell, wavy and a little duller, onto her braod femme shoulders. Her eyes were clouded, blank. As far as she could tell, she was in some explosion. Her head throbbed along with her limbs that she felt were strained and hurt.  
  
Cautiously, she got to an alley. That was where she would be safe from everyone. No one looked and go down one. She didn't understand where that had come from but, she understood it well. A red overcoat/mantle from someone, draped her body and seemed to keep the cold out of her. Leaning herself to a nearby trashcan, she sighed and groaned in pain, then looked up to see a small boy look at her with astonishment.  
  
Her face was smudged with darkened lines and her body was bruised by onslaughts of rubble and cuts where the skin couldn't take it anymore with traces of blood flowing freely down the pink flesh of the woman. The boy stared at her openly gaping at her form.  
  
".A.Are ..you.o..okay?" He asked. His voice was that of a ten-year- old child asking for cookies forbidden to him. The woman stared at him with hazy eyes that didn't understand. He waved a hand in front of her face and she fell onto the floor. The boy's conciousness got to him. He couldn't leave the woman and he'd have to get the rest of his friends to help him to move her to Halley's apartment.  
  
Taking in a big gulp of breathe he yelled to no one in particular,"LONDON RATS!!! HELP!!!!! HEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!!!" Suddenly three others came out instantly as if summoned lonely by the words. The boy exasperated looked to his friends. The tallest one being a teenager named Christinia Gully, a daughter of a merchant that had died and she didn't want to go to the Orphanage. The shortest one was his best friend and another girl, her name was Sharon Darris, and she never knew how she got to be in the London Rats exactly but she had the power to summon and the last member was the leader. The leader was taller than he was and had spiky- blonde hair in the back with a fun smile till he looked upon the woman. She was hurt horribly and his mother would be able to help her. Halley knew that as he nodded to all three of the other LR.  
  
He held her by her arms and Chris by her legs as the two smaller children used their arms to take the woman's torso as they nearly dragged her to the basement of their home. There she would be fine wouldn't she?  
  
~~  
  
Keith sighed and got up. It was time to heed that warning and he sighed as he got up from his bed and put on a pair of good jeans, boots, and two shirts to put out the cold as he absently clasped the handle of his sword who greeted him with anger.  
  
'The one's heart who had now been stolen from you has reawakened. Different being she is!! Watch for the lass!! She shall not understand her place in life and seduce your heart to its death.' The sword ushered in a manner of speaking to Keith's mind as he shrugged off the sword's comments and got to the door when he felt the familiar feel of warmth and love coming from the hall. Koudelka's children were bringing some creature or something that had been hurt probably, his mind countered his intuition as he sighed and began to escape the hallway and went towards the outer doors.  
  
~~  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
"Really, bro', Are we there yet?"  
  
"NO!!!! I SAID NO!!!" Halley cried out in frustration as he nearly wanted to strangle the youth who looked up to him. The woman was heavier than most and that meant she probably had some cash or soemthing. Pulling even more up the stairs, they heard the elder, Keith Valentine or soemthing, walking down the hall above them to the outside stairs. Entering the doors, Keith stared at their new catch. A woman with faces and smudges and grime all over encaptured in their limbs pulling her up the stairs.  
  
"Ar-"  
  
"NO!!!! I SAID NO!! DON'T MAKE ME GO OVER THERE AND STRAN-" THUMP!!! Opening his eyes wide, Halley stared and instantly picked up the woman's top half of her body that they had dropped. Then he began to back up once more into the outside doors to their apartment, when he bumped into the freak next door, aka Keith Valentine scary old man of the block besides Zhuzhena and his lover Meiyun. Now that had been a scary introduction of tenets to the children.  
  
"Do you need help, yuong Halley?" The man asked as the three other kids smiled Halley sighed and dropped the woman against the floor. She was soon going to get brain-damage soon from all this. Her eyes fluttered slightly but she did not stir fully and went back to being unconcious. Halley turned around and nodded.  
  
"If you really wouldn't mind helping her, We can take her to my apartment." Keith stared at the grim and groddy being that was covered and very different. His sword seethed silently as Keith shrugged the sword out of his mind for now. Walking over, he gently picked her upo from underneath her knees and on her back. Raising himself to full height, he began to walk through the open outside doors. Walking through both sets of doors he had hit her head twice. Well, there went her I/Q for the day. He sighed and shook his head. The children followed closely behind as they got near to Koudelka's apartment when he decided to change where she would be.  
  
"I'm going to let her use my apartment, Halley. Your mother would have more than a cow if you had a woman brought in from the street." He told the young man flashing him a small smile as his door opened to his mind and closed behind him before the children could protest his action.  
  
"She should wake up soon, but with that many bumps on her head...I'm not sure." He told himself as he went over and placed the frail feminine figure to lie on the bed as he went over to the couch and sat down. What would he do? He didn't know the woman and certainly thought she wouldn't know of his real nature.  
  
Who was she?  
  
~~  
  
SORRRRY!! I'm very sorry but its just that its spring break fro me and I'm going to California and stuffers. So I won't be able to type as much okay? PLEASE REEEEVIIIIIEEEEEWWW!!!! 


	4. Malkovich Reborn

Adventure Between the Line  
  
A/N:  
  
Review Thingys:  
"She should wake up soon, but with that many bumps on her head...I'm not sure." He told himself as he went over and placed the frail feminine figure to lie on the bed as he went over to the couch and sat down. What would he do? He didn't know the woman and certainly thought she wouldn't know of his real nature.  
  
Who was she?  
  
~~  
  
Chapter 4: Malkovich Reborn  
  
Opening an eye cautiously, the woman carefully evaluated her surroundings. She was on some sort of bed, a cot most likely and she felt too dirty for her own likes. Her hair was a mess from her nightmares and her sweat coursed the way through her mind and body wetting her clothes and sheets. Silently, she moved herself to sitting up and gradually standing. She felt the throbs of imblemished pain from within and outside of her.  
  
Standing, she had to lean on the nearby scarlet wall with her hand. She felt so tired but yet she did not want to go back to that nightmare. Whatever it was, it had scared the living shit out of her and she didn't want to fall asleep unless she absolutely needed it.  
  
Walking over to the living room, she saw a man lying down on the bed. It was one of the people from her dream and he was the only one who hadn't scared her, in fact he was the only one who had been human. The other two were very different. One was a demon fuser and the other a seer of some sort. She didn't find out and didn't want to. Noticing that if she even wanted a closer examination of the man she'd have to walk without the support of the wall and she nearly didn't think she was supposed to be even standing.  
  
Her eyes were bright as the sky, probably brighter than ever as she took the chance. Shakily, she let go of the wall and stood up on her own. Bracing herself for the next step, however weak her body must've been she forced herself on. She took a baby step and then when she didn't even stagger under her own feet, she decided to take a larger one. Soon, even after about twenty minutes, she was in the middle of the room halfway across the floor to the couch and him, almost five mere steps away.  
  
Taking the next step, her body wasn't ready at all. She tripped over herself and fell forward. Her eyes racing as she closed them and her breath shortened. Her shins fell down hard, almost making her groan in pain, when her hips went forward and she landed forehead to forehead with the man. He woke up bewildered as his head beamed with the headache. She looked into his eyes and was lost in them if only for one moment. His eyes were the most peculiar green she had ever seen. Almost as if they were a tropical ocean but she knew that was an impossible green because that was blue but that was closest to it.  
  
He blinked at her as she tried to speak. Opening her mouth, her vocal cords weren't working. She couldn't speak!! Her eyes were alarmed as he set her off of his head and onto his lap when he sat up.  
  
"Hello, and good morning to you to." He told her as he suddenly picked her head up from there. Her eyes were opened widely and her face blushing as she took in his features. He had shoulder-length blond hair and a finely detailed nose and certainly looked handsome. 'Maybe he's French.' She thought out of the blue when he looked up and down at her.  
  
"Can't you speak?" She shook her head and he sighed frustrated. How ere they going to understand each other now? "You look like you're injured. You should be back in bed." He told her grandly as she seemed to try to growl at him. She knew she didn't feel that well but still she should have been better. "Do you want to take a shower then?" He had certainly noticed that glare she had sent him.  
  
She nodded her tresses shifting away from the light and into the darkness. She was a dirty sight to behold. Maybe she was just some girl who was from the streets, though as he noted when he went to get some towels for her that her clothes were burnt and blown away or ripped some places and replaced with a thick coating of crimson blood.  
  
"Do you want me to help you to the shower? You don't look that well, really." She nodded slightly embarrassed at being helped by some man she didn't even know. Her eyes and faced conveyed her shyness on the subject as he picked her up and set her in the bathtub. "Do you want my help?" She blushed at this and was ready to smack him, when he came back after leaving her in the tub. He placed a large towel on the toilet and hair towel to the side. Her glare sent off daggers as he shook his head at his stupid comment.  
  
"What I meant with the shower and your clothes. You don't seem capable right now to be taking a shower by yourself. I should get Chris or Ms. Iasent or even Sharon to help you take the shower and your clothes. And I'll set out some from Ms. Iasent on the chair all right?" She nodded at him and he left her with the door open.  
  
Now the only other question she had in mind was who am I.  
  
~~  
  
Yuri and Alice had ran from nearly two other assassins within trying to get to their nearby friend's Zhuzhen's and when they had gotten there, no matter how nearly pissed he could've been, he was gone with Meiyun, Oiuha, and her father out of the country for awhile and there was only two other people they trusted enough to give them a place.  
  
Margerete and Baldo or his brother Lobos. So in hurrying, they rushed to Margerete's. Opening the apartment complex, Yuri noticed a shattered and broken wall in front of her door and blood over the opening near the entrance on the floor. Sighing, he knew already that Margerete had won the fight.  
  
He stepped over the blood gingerly and opened the supposedly locked door to be surprised. A man sat in her living room tied up and beaten up with her whip, he shuddered at that thought. Margerete with a whip equaled totally being a Bond babe from one of those James Bond movies which of course were her favorites.  
  
Quickly he noticed that there was some bloodshed near the man but her arsenal was completely there. That was quite unlike her. She never went anywhere hardly, without the whole armored car underneath her dress, and no matter how tight her dress could be she had everything underneath there except probably a penis.  
  
Alice, shuddered as she looked around. She felt the cold grip of hurt and pain as she entered. A man wrapped tightly and bleeding. Stepping forward to cast a healing spell, she was stopped by Yuri. Looking up the petite blond was confused. Shouldn't she heal this poor torttured man?  
  
"Don't. He's not living. He probably had some poison in him and she wouldn't like you messing with her boyfriend." He told her with a conceptive grin upon his face. Alice had to smile at him. His jokes were sometimes too terrible. Chuckling to herself, she walked on over to the kitchen. Well, if Margerete wasn't back, then she'd be back soon wouldn't she?  
  
"Yuri, do you think she'll mind us living here? And WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU DOING?!?!" She began to ask Yuri as he picked up the stiff and put him on his shoulder. He looked at his fiancee as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "PUT THAT MAN DOWN THIS INSTANT!!!"  
  
"Why? I'm going to throw him away and burn him and the trash." He told her simply but her glare would always unnerve him. "What do you want to do with a dead guy? Play monopoly?" She glared at him even more as he tried not to smile at her. They were such opposites but he loved her so much.  
  
"No, I am most certainly not going to play with a dead man. I want you to just put him down and I'll cast the spell to send his whole body away, all right?" She asked him aggrivated a bit but nonetheless ready to smile at him. He nodded dropping the stiff with a nod onto the floor. Both sweatdropped as they heard a sickening crack fill the room. "YURI!!" She growled in annoyance as she began the purifying spell and the teleport one mixed in together. This had been used several times to much of her annoyance, especially when they came to visit Margerete at her apartment and she had just about killed her prisoner.  
  
"Sorry, Babe." He told her as the body instantly disappeared burning away. She smiled and shook her head as she closed the door. "You want some tea, Alice?" She nodded as she stared amazed as always at the amount of supplies that Margerete had stored just in the front room. Both knew that her other guest room was nearly filled all over the hidden places in the walls with artillerary and underneath in the basement, well her basement, was filled nearly to the brim with these sort of weapons.  
  
It had been a done deal knowing that when you first met Margerete, that she was a weapons and information specialist. She had been in the Special Forces nearly three years before and they hadn't kept a close enough eye on her for she had stolen almost a prototype of every weapon there could be. She was found innocent for she had proven it in Military and Civil court. So instead of her getting more than she wanted, she just merely spen the last three years building the arsenal she had started in the army.  
  
Alice remembered her first meeting with the woman and still felt the warmth of it as she did then. Margerete had a type of careless attitude with sarcasm and a gun in the mix. Yuri had known her only for a month and had considered her a terriost and still did just to annoy the hell out of her.  
  
A night, probably only a year ago when Yuri had made her so angry that she not only kicked him out of her house but she had slept over Margerete's and the woman's bedroom was the military battallion in whole there. She had remebered that Margerete had tried to find every gun in there, but forgot about one. And that one she had happened to sleep on without the safety. She just praised the Lord that she barely moved in her sleep for this was one of the ones that had escaped from the pillowcase and had no safety on it.  
  
She had to smile at the memories that were dredged up from her past three years of being in a wacky state and near the most lunatics wihtin it. She loved it and wouldn't trade it for the world. There was just this excitement always when she was either near her fiancee or Margerete getting the information she needed for the newspaper.  
  
~~  
  
Chris hurried out of the bathroom. She had just washed the woman clean and helped her with everything. The woman was considerably now better looking and looking well after the bath. Her many cuts had been bandaged and her bruises were numbed. The woman was getting dressed as the red-head went over to Keith, their weird neighbor.  
  
"She's getting dressed, Mr. Valentine. May I go?" He nodded and thanked her. She had nearly taken an hour after he left her in the bathtub. He sighed. He should be just glad that she was alive at all, even. Exiting the bathroom, a graceful and famliar mademoiselle appeared.  
  
"Malkovich?" He asked her. She looked up in an instant. Was Malkovich her name? It sounded so memoriable to her as if it was but she knew that her name wasn't that. So she signed her thoughts to him. He blinked those aquamarine eyes at the woman. She sighed. He didn't know sign language. She wore a long dress that clinged at times but it stayed where she wanted. Instantly she grabbed a pen that was near him and wrote that she didn't know her name.  
  
"Oh.What should I call you then?"  
  
'Malkovich. I like it.' He nodded. The name did suit her. Malkovich it would be then.  
  
~~  
  
REVIEW!!!! PLEEEEEEEASEEE!!!! 


	5. A Chinese Takeout and A Home

Adventure Between the Line  
  
A/N:  
  
Review Thingys:  
  
"Malkovich?" He asked her. She looked up in an instant. Was Malkovich her name? It sounded so memoriable to her as if it was but she knew that her name wasn't that. So she signed her thoughts to him. He blinked those aquamarine eyes at the woman. She sighed. He didn't know sign language. She wore a long dress that clinged at times but it stayed where she wanted. Instantly she grabbed a pen that was near him and wrote that she didn't know her name.  
  
"Oh.What should I call you then?"  
  
'Malkovich. I like it.' He nodded. The name did suit her. Malkovich it would be then.  
  
~~  
  
Chapter 5: A Chinese Dish and Home  
  
Malkovich sighed. She had been wearing someone else's clothing for the past few days, slept in another's apartment, being called by a name she felt familiar with, and still no memory come back. That and her voice was only back very little. She could make small noise such as sighing and growling and such, but that was the limit of her speech ability.  
  
Keith was a very nice person and he often went out once she either woke up or during the night when she supposedly slept. She often faked her own sleep and did anything to stay awake and then fall asleep later for an hour or two. She had noticed that she was a light sleeper and had almost wisedom from probably either old folks or previous experiences, she didn't remember. That and her favorite thing to drink was tea. It seemed the only things she did know.  
  
She remembered when Keith had asked if she would like something to drink and almost immediately she blurted out tea without him even saying what he had. He had stared at her blankly and then nodded. He went out right after that and brought an armload of different teas to their abode. She shrugged to herself, in thought. Maybe this was her home now. She didn't remember any other thing for a home and she most certainly could tell her body was not made for children and most likely she did not have a man.  
  
She looked over to the sleeping outlaw. He was on the couch and had brought her some cards to play with while he sleep. Mainly he let her have run of the house. She didn't mind it, but she needed to eat soon and she had seen that he had almost nothing in his cupboards. 'Maybe, I should get off my ass and go out and get food for us to eat, then?' She thought. 'Perhaps.' She answered to herself as she got up and grabbed the trenchcoat that Koudelka had let her borrow. Putting it on, she felt around her own clothes that were barely salvagable. Sighing, she grabbed the gun and put it in the side-pocket, while she searched with the other hand for clips that were amongst the clothing.  
  
Once found, she put them in another pocket, and searched for the three or five grenades that were in there. Finding them rather quickly, she put them inside the trench coat. She put on her boots, silently and wrote a note saying that she was out. Wherever out was. She shrugged in thought and felt for a few pieces of money for the food. Finding it, she placed it within her bosom. She was ready to face the world outside. She smiled widely. Finally she would be out of this house.  
  
Opening and closing the door, she went out into the hallway. Walking through the hallway, she felt a strange feeling. This place was odd. Her mind almost yelled at her but she shrugged it off. Whatever it was would leave when it found nothing interesting. Chris and Sharon were downstairs in the basement playing while Halley and Joshua were probably pickpocketing. She had learned only after a day or so.  
  
Walking down the stairs, gingerly, her feet missed the steps that squeaked on instinct and her body seemed as light as a feather. She exited out of the building and into the street. Malkovich was happier than ever. She could now go anywhere she felt. Well, sort of. The streets were slightly trashy, telling that they didn't live in a good neighborhood, but it worked its purpose didn't it? Her face was delighted and her heart was better than in that stuffy old apartment.  
  
She watched as the stores passed by and amused, decided to take the first store that came in sight. It was a Chinese Take-Out restruant and she chose it immediately on sight. Looking across the street, she ran over quickly and entered into the small red and golden paint-peeling restruant.  
  
"huh?!" She asked as she looked up. A weird looking man with Chinese heritage clearly in his face and clothing, started at her. Then looked surprise. She looked up and regretted it. He was uglier than sin. He smirked casually and then looked to the waitress, a woman with the name-tag of Anne. He spoke something to the waitress and she nodded. He helped her up and then started to drag her away from the ordering line. "EE!! EE!! "  
  
She pulled her arm from his grip as much as she could, but alas she couldn't take it out of his stronger grip. He grinned like a maniac and drew her closer to him. His face was contorted into something evil and his power was from darkness she could tell almost immediately. Her own light blue eyes opened wide as he whispered into her ear.  
  
"I am taking you to one of the other rooms to eat with me, Malkovich." She stared wide-eyed. How did this stranger know her name?! She never even met him before this as far as she was concerned. She pulled away to only by gripped harder as she felt bruises come into place. 'Damnit,' She thought as he dragged her to the other end of the restraunt. All she wanted was some damn food and this happened.  
  
Dragging her to the back room, where the most excellent customers ate, he threw her in and closed the door behind them. Loking up, Malkovich was angry, and ready to shoot him if she didn't get any answers. Finally, when he got situated, she decided to stay quiet maybe he'd tell her the rest.  
  
He stared up at her, his eyes blank and his expression amused. Why was she not talking? She was Malkovich. He could tell easily. She was the same height, same hair, maybe brighter and more clouded blue eyes, but everything else except for the clothing was hers. "Hunting you for all these years has been exciting but actually catching you and getting to kill you is going to be more enjoyable. You should know, Malkovich, what a pain in the ass you've been to Dehaui and his Yamajaras with the now dead Hyuga and Elliot girl. "  
  
She stared at him waiting for him to attack. She was ready. Her gun was in her hand and a clip already in. He smirked wide and then rushed at her. She smiled actually. Her muteness being to her advantage. Her gun in place and she took an aim. Her hand reached into the trigger hole and pushed.  
  
BAM!!BAM!!BAM!!  
  
He stared at her. She had aimed well, and instantanously, he fell to the ground without convulsing, dead. She had shot him through his mouth into his most primitive part of his brain. She stared and felt her own stomach start nausating. She had to get out of here.  
  
"Hm.." She looked over to windows and decided to take a chance. She put her gun back in place and opened it. Stepping out on the sill, she saw no fire-escape for the second story and then looked over to her sides. On one side was a rain pipe and she probably could go down on that while on the other was another window. She reached hesitant at first, but then in urgency. Wrapping her strong feminine legs on the sides of the rain pipe, she went down slowly.  
  
Finally after a few mintues, she was back on the ground safe for a few minutes. She felt the presence of another. Looking around as a fool would she saw a man that looked like an old english gentleman and ran.  
  
He was looking to fight while she wanted nothing right now of that sort. For Hell's sake, she had killed a man!! Killed one!! It was as if her own mind had lost control and another's took it over by pure instinct. Her feet prodded past the alley and into the street. She heard the cars coming, but ignored them. She had to get to a different place. The heavy metallic cars passed her as she ran across the street with idea of being a lunatic off the streets.  
  
She stopped in place when she had ran away enough. Her breath came short and her body seemed to double over as she put a hand on a rough bark- like substance. Rough-bark-like substance?! She shot her head straight up and stared at her surroundings. No doubt about her being lost, but nonetheless she had ran into a park. She could see the cars and horse-drawn carriages around but she didn't wish to go near them.  
  
Her heart beat rapidly. That man had said Hyuga and Elliot. Somehow those names sounded so familiar. And his grotesque face even made it easier to imagine who he was. She felt her head squeeze and her body lose itself, dropping onto the grass area, memories turning into and out of her.  
  
~~  
  
She stood there so calm and poised. This was her job. This was just part of her. The girl, the reporter girl, Elliot would be proud at her findings with this underground ring of sorts. He stood down below, his face scrunched up and his body waiting in the murky light for the man.  
  
"Wugui, I trust you'll be catching Malkovich soon. Don't forget to kill the demon-fuser, Hyuga and his fiancee, Alice Elliot. OR you can catch both the ladies for me, but kill the demon-fuser." A man's rough-hewned voice cut through her. She almost shuddered from her excitement. She had just gotten a big scoop for Elliot and hope'd it would be put to use. Escaping form the small hut, she set the explosions and went.  
  
~~  
  
"MALKOVICH!!" A man's voice called out to her in her dreamy state. Opening one eye cautiously, she turned to see no one above or near her. Sighing in frustration, she got up from being fallen on the roots of the tree. Her dress was dirty abit but she knew she could come up with a plausible lie for it. Shrugging her hair from her face, she stood up abruptly and swerved her body towards where the man's voice seemed to be coming from. It was still light out, for which she was glad, and instead of going toward's the voice, she went the other way.  
  
Her feet padded the soft earth as she walked on over to the swings. Malkovich wondered here, did she ever get to be a child? Was she abused? Did she have a good childhood, brothers or sisters? A father? A mother? What did it feel like to be part of a family?  
  
She supposed if she did have a bad family life then she should be happy that she forgot it. But what if she had a good one? She lifted her head up to the red-awry sky, bruning the colors of the world to a soft ethaeral glow. Dusk. Her body complied to her mind and sat down on a swing. Lightly, she swung back and forth, merely keeping the waves of emotion from her eyes and heart.  
  
Here she truly wondered if she had someone. The dusk was making her sentimental, she concluded as she swung more on pure reaction without thinking about it.  
  
"ee." She grumbled. No more speech back than yesterday. Maybe, she could tell more just by simply being by herself and without no one else? Maybe, she could live her life, her renewed one of sorts, without the kind of love that everyone wanted. Maybe adventure was the way to go; she could meet people and know more about the world and see it all with the expertise of her mind.  
  
"Malkovich......." Startled, her head swung brashly towards the voice's whereabout's but instead of finding a person in sight, her head rammed into it. Blushing so horribly, she looked upwards to see, flowing blond hair and pale skin with a finely sweet curved male mouth. "Why'd you run?"  
  
She could do nothing more than smile. So he had seen her. She shook her head at him and just leaned against him slightly. When she could get near a piece of paper she'd tell him all about it.  
  
"Sorry. Um.......Hey, why didn't you wake me up? Well, let's go home, okay?" She nodded. Home was certainly a place she could go. But where was her true home? Was it to be by herself? Was it with this mysterious man or was it with adventure or blood? Where was her home?  
  
Keith outstretched one hand, and smiled lightly as she took it. His sword slightly protesting in the background, but the vampiric outlaw ignored its unusually disturbing rantings. He began to tell her of how he searched softly chiding her time and time again to just wake him up. She took it all up as they went.  
  
"So, please don't ever do that to me again?" He told her as they walked into his apartment. She smiled and nodded, then reached for the notepad and paper. Writing everything down that had happened she gave it to him when she finished.  
  
"Wow. Quite an adventure and a memory!! We should let you out more often." He softly laughed as she made a small chuckle. The extent of her laughing abilities. It was good to be home. 


	6. Searching for Something New

Adventure Between the Line  
  
A/N:  
  
Review Thingys:  
  
"Wow. Quite an adventure and a memory!! We should let you out more often." He softly laughed as she made a small chuckle. The extent of her laughing abilities. It was good to be home.  
  
~~  
  
Chapter 6: Searching for Something New  
  
Alice sighed; pulling her naturally softened wavy and curly hair around her face curtains to a distressing show with clear blue eyes to the truth. It had nearly been a week and they knew that Margerete would have shown up or a sign of her would have. It just wasn't like her to leave her home without any notice and certainly without her firepower under her dress.  
  
She looked over to the couch where Yuri was sleeping. Well, technically sleeping. He was really at the graveyard seeing if she had died. All the souls pass through there and then go to their next destination. She was too worried right now. She should have been sleeping and knew so.  
  
Looking over Yuri's face, she smiled he was serene when he was asleep while when he was awake he was a literal monster at times, but his moods were the reason she loved him so much.  
  
~~  
  
Malkovich carefully looked around in the cabinets of the small kitchen. It was around one in the morning and she couldn't get any sleep. She didn't know why, but she just couldn't no matter how hard she tried. She never had any problems all week, but tonight she did. Her heart just felt weirder than normal and she kept remembering faces, but that was it.  
  
"Meep." She let it escape her mouth as she drunk a cup of green tea. For some reason, her heart wouldn't stop its beating they way it wasn't supposed to, and the faces kept popping into her brain but she couldn't name them.  
  
One had her hair braided and she was the soothsayer from her dream. Another had half-demon and a half-human face, darkness spreading around him like he was the devil himself. The last two faces were nearly identical to each other. The first was of a woman with slightly curly brown hair put into a style that was forgotten a long time ago, while the second had a face of purity yet hatred, and her hair was a bright red, flowing in some ancient style also, but it seemed as if her hair was the only thing that kept Malkovich from remembering her.  
  
Drinking more tea, she could feel her knees and body tire from standing, but she knew she could not sleep. Something was horribly wrong but she didn't know what. It was just a feeling.  
  
~~  
  
Keith woke up at the usual, four in the morning and saw his roommate of sorts, frozen nearly at the door of the apartment. He stared at her long golden tresses and yawned, stretching.  
  
"So..thi..wr...ng.." Her words were broken as she talked to him. Her eyes tracing the doorway for what seemed the 500th time that night. "Faces." Was all she told him when he crossed over to her. In one hand, she held coffee and in the other tea. So he knew she had been out to a café while he was asleep. He sighed; she was such a rebel to him at times.  
  
"How did you get up before me?" She turned around and went into the kitchen. She set down her drinks and then looked in their small fridge for food. When she turned to face him with a carrot in her small mouth, he saw how. Darkened lines stretched underneath her eyes. He was surprised, she barely stayed up whenever he was out and he could always tell it. "Why'd you stay up?"  
  
"Faces." She told him discreetly, her eyes tracing his figure as she was tired but she couldn't sleep at all. Those faces would come back and taunt her over and over. They would say nothing to help her but confuse her even more.  
  
"Faces? Malkovich, you really do look tired. I promise you if you go back to sleep they won't come back, okay?" She stared at him, mouthing the word, 'how?' to him. Her voice was spent and her mind was near-wrenching her into the nearest bed.  
  
"I'll be near." He answered her quietly. She nodded slightly, and yawned. Walking over to him, the blonde wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his smooth refined chest. The beating of his heart reminding her so much of rain, a lulling relaxation that went with rhythm and often times lead her to sleep. "Wh-"  
  
"Le...e." Her broken words coming through instead of his own. Her voice was soft, calmed and dull, as if her entire night of staying up hadn't happened yet and she was going to sleep all over. Awkwardly, the vampiric wielder of the demon sword Tyrving gently wrapped his strong arms around her encumbered state. Without realizing it, he scooped her up, as if she were a bride, just like the first time he met her when Halley and the other brought her.  
  
"Th...." He fathered her almost but she was lulled, not even caring, just wanting to fall asleep. He smiled at her peaceful face, even if she fought it she looked like a beautiful angel, the euphoric look of one. Setting her down on the bed, she gripped his shirt pulling him down to her.  
  
"Do...Le...v..." He understood, but sat there dumbfounded. Why did she want him to stay? Shrugging, it was just sleeping together nothing more, besides they were the only ones in the apartment, he had nothing to worry about. Then why was he blushing so damn hard? He slipped into the bed with her under the covers and him over.  
  
"Its okay. Go on to sleep, mademoiselle." He whispered into her ears, his mouth moving before he could think. She smiled and scooted closer to him, rest her head on the crook of his arm. He looked surprised but it actually felt good to have some human contact over the hundred of years. Her breathing became slow and steady and her eyes barely fluttered. "Goodnight, Malkovich."  
  
Her lips curved serenely and she moved closer to him, unciousouly. This elicited a blush upon his normally pale vampiric cheeks. He shouldn't blame himself for this, but he did. Maybe he should have never met her in the first place. Sighing, he decided to be content to watch the poor lost woman in her dreams, no matter how terriable they might be for her.  
  
These faces....What were they causing her? He groaned, great idea not to have asked her before she went to sleep, but he was more concerned with her welfare than anything else besides his family's demonic sword.  
  
The sword grumbled in the back of his mind, finally being recognized after so many days of neglect to a woman.  
  
'Being placed second only in value to a human!! Nonetheless my thoughts appear to grow weeds in this garden of peace within your turmoiled soil. She is only tricking you!!! Not being able to see?! In need of such a lesson!!! Humans and Vampires, two in one and one in two!! Same and same through and through!!' The sword rambled on into the man's head.  
  
Keith barely understood what the enchated blade was telling him. For one, he was no fool when it came to trust. Hell, he trusted someone who had kids that liked to pick pocket him whenever he went out. That was unbelievably good trust. Nothing much else in his life did he trust besides his sword, Malkovich...and.her.  
  
"Lucrezia...." Even her name upon his lips seemed to die away as he remembered her death. She could have prevented it. Let him make her into his personal state of being as a vampire, but how many times he had asked, she had always replied no. She thought rather that life should be lived as in one lifetime of a human so they could appreciate what they had, instead of what else might come along in the far future.  
  
It sounded like a sin to say her name with such lover's breath, but he wanted her back so much. He would have even given up Tryving if she could have lived. His sword 'hmped' at the vampire. Those same eyes stared into his soul, but they were no longer there as he drifted to an ancient memory of her.  
  
~~  
  
"Lord Keith!! Please wait for thee!!!" A meduim-sized woman ran out to him. She withheld her raven-born head of lockes instead of the stupid wigs. He happened to hate them so much. She acted like a true lady would and then seem to be a gallant young man at times. He found it infuriating. She loved all this new technology. She wore he everday clothes for the public. A pair of brown breeches, lace at her chin, brown-doe skin for her tights, and a doublet of a man.  
  
"Lusicious." He called to her. Her name was Lucrezia Winter, and she seemed to be of her name. She had icy blue eyes that seemed to be able to tell what he was always thinking. Her ebony hair was short, a used-to-be mess of tangles and longer braids to be made of such, but since the Baroque era came about, she had to wear a stupid tall wig to the parties invited to her as a noblewoman.  
  
"Lord Keith.....Where might thou be going?! It is Easter morning. Do thou not go to thy lord's mass at thou church?" She asked him discreetly in her well-toned boyish voice. She seemed to be a boy of fifteen when all reality, she was a grown woman of 24. He smirked to her, his face contorting his answer. She groaned smiling widely at him. "Then does thou have time to come to thee local inventor's festival?"  
  
"Yes. When might this be?" He asked her. This was the only way he ever really learned of the outside world that she considered so wonderful. Even though she hated the time of her life, she referred to it as a chocolate.  
  
~~  
  
Sitting on the hill nearby her town, she leaned into the embrace of her husband. She could barely believe that the duo had gotten married only weeks before. Often she had to see her left hand to make sure she still had the rin, to make sure she did not wake up as if this all were a dream.  
  
"Thy sweetened roses fall into thy living ground, if only thy city could see such poetry all around. Love only comes to those who do not seek it, yet purposely it has been seeked and thou hast found it. Keith, what do thy believe if thy cannot try to believe everything thee has seen?" She asked him, her raven hair up in a messy bun, the tresses that fell out whisking in the wind beside him.  
  
"Thou hast yet to believe anything but thou's lover. Lucrezia, I have a needy question to ask thou." Keith brushed back his long hair to be upheld by his ear, turning to her. She had such beauty and life unlike other women.  
  
"Do not keep thou question inside, otherwise thou shall implode from withheld information." She laughed and smiled at him. Her eyes and body radiated a warmth telling of child yet he kept it secret that he knew. Lucrezia was really trying her best to hide the fact.  
  
"Does thou wish to live with thee forever?" He asked her. She turned to face him, from th eglowing dusk on her face. She had thought a lot about this. For a few minutes he thought she was going to say yes when she smiled, but her answer was completely different.  
  
"Thee shall not take thou offer of immortality. Thy believe that thy life should be lived for only once, to aprecciate thy life. If thou lived forever than thy shall not. Tis be so simple. Thy rather would be human and live thy life human than to live thy life any other way." He words told him. He knew this was to be her answer as it alwys was before.  
  
"When thou shall leave thee, what shall thy do?" He asked her. His aquarmarine eyes staring into her own. She was smart and knew something with that secret smile of hers that something was up. Putting a finger on her lips, she kissed it and put it on his and got up to the sunset.  
  
"Learn to love thy memories, then learn all over once more, to love again. T'would be pointless to live thy life lonely forever." She told him with such wisedom beyond her twenty-five years.  
  
~~  
  
"AIIIE!!!" A scream from the graveyard called out to him. She was screaming and running into th etomb they had taken his dear wife to he entered. His sword out as he looked up to see such a devilish contrapation. She was in a glass tube, bubbles and water around her screaming, writhing form. A man stood there.  
  
His hair was slicked back and looked British as they come. He smirked turning around, grinning ear to ear. Keth's wife in such torment, as she talked to no one in particular. Albert Simon. The vampire knew that this was the ex-communicated cardinal. He got his sword ready, Tryving ready to cut anyone down with its sharp blade.  
  
Then, when he least suspected it, she grew wings in her back. White feather wings of an angel, her blue eyes screaming forth as her arms grew longer and her body taller. Her raven hair that he loved so much, was slowly turning to red. The glass shattered as she screamed one last pitiful agony. Albert turned around to see her, his fusion almost complete.  
  
Laying on the floor, she was sobbing in the immense pain. She was not a fusion person, and Albert realized that. Hopefully, she would be able to withstand the whole transformation, but he knew that she wouldn't, so with a sigh and a wave of his hand, her life was cut off from her.  
  
Keith ran towards the man, hoping against his wife's pain that he could kill the man and save her. Albert however anticipated this and threw an energy wave strong enough to kill an actual human that threw the vampire into the wall beside his love. A few ribs broken, a leg and one wrist. He got up again and rushed towards his opponent.  
  
The same thing happened and when he landed he saw his wife's dear face. She laid there hugging herself in agony, watching him with her almost glazed over eyes. She whispered the last words she could to him.  
  
"Thankest thou, my beloved for showing thy thee world." In her last breathy whisper, she felt the tips of her body grow cold. Her body shutting her down and the only thing she saw was the last bit of his worried aquarmarine eyes. She smiled through her horrendous pain and seemed to be peaceful when Albert disappeared and her eyes closed their icy blue ones.  
  
"LUCREZIA!!! LUCREZIA!!!" He crawled over to her and put he head into his lap, shaking her gently, his voice whispering her name over and over, hoping it was a prank. It had to be a prank, it had to be one of those jokes she'd play on him. "Lucrezia, open thou eyes, for thy husband, damnit!!" He asked her so hard, tears of blood streaked onto his pale cheeks and he felt her spirit leave her body. She was gone.  
  
He sat there for who knows how long, healing himself from montser's nearby and cradling her body in his strong arms. Why'd it have to be her? Why did Albert Simon use her?! Her peaceful face had stayed and when he got strong enough to stand, he picked her up and carried her out. His tears staining her bosom. His love forever gone.  
  
~~  
  
Out of the brambles hidden by an old castle in the graveyard, the ground stirred. A tall English gentleman waited. The time for her was to come and soon Loki would have a body to house her soul. The earth began quaking evermore, sutmbling to find its rightful place. Grave markers falling around that could not withstand the immense dark powers he used to revive the body.  
  
Hardly anyone could have believed it if they wanted to. The grave he was painstakingly at was marked with an angel and a wong of the devil. This time, he would not go wrong in his plot. She had a new body that was stronger for her.  
  
Rising out of the dirt, a well-perseved hand shot out to the sky. Opening the where the body laid the rest of it came out. It was the very very well perserved body of a woman. She looked just as she had when she died, the very same hair that he fondled lovingly in her agony.  
  
The wings outstretched on her back were fully black than the original white, but he could barely hold that against her. Smiling, he raised a hand to the shining light and pointed to the zombie who stood waiting for a command.  
  
"She is all yours Loki. Her body houses such beautiful magic. Even more, she's quite formidible with your knowledge." The soul went into the closed marrionette's body, and instead of it being pale and turning green, the light grew within it. The woman's features blossomed into the looking of a human being and the heart did not beat.  
  
Loki opened her eyes smirking callously to her father. "Cardinal Albert Simon, Roger Bacon and my own father, I thank you for letting me be revived. The time to get her should be soon."  
  
He nodded in agreement. "Indeed you are welcome, daughter, but remember we are working for a mission." She nodded, her new body responding well to her consorts. "Do you like this body? She's from an old memory."  
  
Loki turned her raven hair around to see the name on the grave. "Yes, Lucrezia Winter Valentine's body works well and is perserved so much to completion. She responds well. I just need to get out of this clothing."  
  
"Ahh...Baroque was something of a classical era. But yes, we shall not tarry here any longer."  
  
"Good. "  
  
~~  
  
AUUUUUUUUUGH!!!!! O_O OMG!!! FREAKY CHAPTER !!! Lol, anyway..I'm thinking this should end in a short while since I'm speeding things up than what I originally planned. Umm..Greyfriars, and all those people who want me to continue doing my poems, PLEASE DON'T EVER REQUEST MEIYUN!!!! T_T I am inept to do his, and have been getting writer's block from trying to do his!! But anyway, its okay. PLEASE READ 'N' REVIEW!!!!! 


	7. Demon in the Wardrobe

Adventure Between the Line  
  
A/N:  
  
Review Thingys:  
  
Loki turned her raven hair around to see the name on the grave. "Yes, Lucrezia Winter Valentine's body works well and is perserved so much to completion. She responds well. I just need to get out of this clothing."  
  
"Ahh...Baroque was something of a classical era. But yes, we shall not tarry here any longer."  
  
"Good. "  
  
~~  
  
Chapter 7: The Demon in the Wardrobe  
  
The dark-haired woman sighed. Why did she have to be cursed to wear her father's leftover clothes of her dead mother? Her mother's clothes were bright filled with the colors of flowers like she was some virgin ballerina. Loki straightened the long dress out again with her hands.  
  
Her father in close tow, following her trudge through the mall. He sighed shaking his head when he looked at her. She truly looked like her mother, but he knew that she only did because of the body. Her true body had blonde hair into a million braids, and his grey eyes, with his tallness but her mother's boisterous attitude towards life.  
  
Stopping at a store, she put a small hand on the brooch of a ruby sun that Lucrezia's body had. It was the only real thing she kept from the pile of clothes she gave away, that and her wedding and engagement rings. Both rings were inscribed with magical blood on the inside that kept her body from rotting away and shirking into the elder stages of life. The wedding ring held garnets of crimson blood that flowed into brighter rubies in the sun ordernation.  
  
Loki, swished back her now long dark hair and entered the store.  
  
~~  
  
"Please, Keith?" Malkovich's speech had returned almost fully, for which she was glad for. The blonde vampire shook his hair at her. "Why not?!" Her question snapped him out of his thoughts.  
  
"I'm not allowing you to go out alone!!! Do you want a reminder of last time?!" He snapped at her. She growled and clenched her fist when she thought of an idea.  
  
"I'll take Chris and Sharon with me then." He paled. He wanted to go with her, but she insisted that clothing was a woman's business and not a man's. Putting a hand, threading his long hair he grumbled.  
  
"I'm coming with you." She knew that she had lost. Sighing in defeat, she raised her arms up and sat down in the chair. Pulling her black boots to her, she put her small feet into them and snapped the fastners on.  
  
"All right, but you'll be embarresed by where I go." She told him in a sing-song voice. He couldn't think of anything worse than when she had woke up this morning. She had been cuddling him in her sleep and it really was suggestive if you did not know that either had done nothing in their sleep. He blushed slightly at the memory when he awoke as well.  
  
She had been so angry that she literally almost shot her gun at him, until she remembered why he was in the same bed as she. He was just happier that she had put that gun away. He knew he couldn't die by old age but that was just about it.  
  
Getting up, the femme blonde grabbed the rest of her supplies and turned to wait for him. Keith sighed putting on a trenchcoat of green and black while she picked out the one Koudelka let her borrow. He knew that she was serious when she skipped out of the apartment house. The vampiric outlaw knew how much she hated being cooped up, but it was for her own safety.  
  
Exiting out onto the street, she had hailed a taxi. Her brightness against the dark grey sky surprised him. He knew it was never really sunny in Boston, but when it was it happened to be very beautiful. The taxi came and she got inside, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"Are you coming or leaving me?" His head swiveled towards her and imeddiatly stepped inside the taxi. She scooted over to the other seat and told the man the location. The Indian-Asian man, nodded and began to answer her questions about anything, such as his religion or how much he knew everyone. As they were beginning to stop for them to get off, Malkovich asked a very out of place question that even the outlaw heard.  
  
"What do you think we are?"  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" She repeated herself slower this time. Keith had no need to understand what she was doing. This was what she, somehow knew, what she was good at; information-gathering.  
  
"What do you think we are?"  
  
"A young married couple, or just two teenage friends out for the mall?" The driver asked hopefully as she handed him th ecorrect amount of change. She smiled and nodded, leaving the man bewildered. Keith shrugged at the man and exited to her.  
  
"Young people these days. Too confusing for one such as me."  
  
~~  
  
The regular ding-dong of the door sounded when two new customers entered the store. Loki kept her newly brunette hair in check as she checked out some fashion for herself. She didn't like the low-cut jeans and skirts. That wasn't what a girl such as her wanted. Grumbling like mad, she went over to the teenage men's section, her fingers carressing the materials as she walked by them.  
  
That was when she ran into someone, who did not heed her bad attitude with much gratitude to leave her alone. Grunting as she got up with the help of this mysterious man, the only thing she noticed was the sword at his hip. The sword itself, glowed with such aura of magic, such power emanated from the hilt and the sword seemed alive somehow. She suddenly remembered a sword just like that form her father's demonic weaponary books when she got her first weapon against her mother's wishes. Tyrving.  
  
Loki stared upwards to the man who looked as if he had seen a ghost. This man was Keith Valentine the Vampire Outlaw in all of Boston and Cape Cod. She smirked and decided soemthing so quickly she didn't seem ot understand what she was going to do completely.  
  
"I'm so sorry. That was my fault, monseir." Her mother's french accent coming through in th epitch. Keith stared at her astounded. "I am so sorry, I am Lucia Winter. I just came to this country with my father." Her voice was sweet and as exactly as he remembered it. He was paling and would think that soon his knees would fail him and so would his will power not to cry at the exact image of his dead wife.  
  
"I..I am Keith Valent-"He stopped as he saw Malkovich come out to him, wearing a pair of tight jeans and a very tight shirt. He could not help but blush at her appearance, when he turned to the girl once more. "Wher..Where did ...yo..you get tho...those rings and..brooch?" Those pair of rings and that brooch were just fakes and couldn't be his wife's at all.  
  
"Ever since I had this body, Monseir Keith." She replied almost hauntingly into his finely tuned ears. He could barely hold himself in anymore. Until, Malkovich came over to where he stood.  
  
"Hello. Who are you?"  
  
"I am Lucia Winter. You, mademoiselle?"  
  
"Madame Maria Valentine." He stared gaping at Malkovich. Why was she lying to this girl?  
  
"Oh!! You two must be brother and sister." And this girl was dense.  
  
"...." Malkovich did not say anything in this accord. "May I ask what you are doing with my younger brother?" Her question hung lithely into the air, the mystery lingering to its hint. Malkovich had a horrible feeling just at the sight of the petite woman. Her stomach churned and the food she had earlier seemed to want to come up.  
  
Malkovich could not place why she did not like this girl, but it seemed as if the feeling was mutual. What more was that Malkovich noted everything she wore, but even more than what she wore but also that she looked exactly like amnesiac herself except for the hair and the dress. Maybe that was the reason for her unrest, but she shrugged it aside.  
  
"Well, I was going to say I was sorry for bumping into him, and asking him to have lunch as an apology." She told the woman snidely. Her face contorted with a mocking smile aimed at Malkovich. The blonde growled underneath her voice as she awaited for Keith to say anything. He stared confused at both.  
  
"That is nice of you, Mademoiselle Loki. I think that I shall accept." Malkovich gruntled slightly at Keith but decided against it. After all, he had to also have a life that was better than hers, obviously.  
  
"Merci, Monseir Keith. Could we meet at four at the December café down the street? I still need to shop for some clothes for father and I." She explained. Her french coming through. Keith nodded and smiled. The blonde couldn't help but get a little jealous. Sighing, she went trhough the racks looking for clothing to buy, keeping her mind preoccupied.  
  
Soon enough, Malkovich had found at least two weeks worth of clothes, including lacy undergarments. Keith, carrying at least five bags, sighed. They were just now getting to the last of the shoe department. Finally, happy that she found a good pair of leather boots, she paid and the went back to the apartment, ready to drop it off.  
  
Entering the room they often shared together during the day, Malkovich made sure the door was closed, before she said anything.  
  
"Don't go." Her voice echoed off the walls to him. He stared at her. She hadn't turned to face him, setting her bought clothing on the floor of the room. "Keith, don't go and meet here."  
  
~~  
  
Loki smiled. She had explained the plan of ingenius to her father, and much to her happiness, he praised it. Placing the top half of her hair into a ponytail, she let the longer raven-almost bottoms underneath the thick mat she lifted, Curls of brunette flowed down her back and onto her shoulders. Smiling quite widely, she looked exactly like the owner of the body.  
  
"He is to be mine." She promised to herself silently, underneath a bidden breath.  
  
~~  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	8. Trust: An Issue and A Change of Address

Adventure Between the Line  
  
A/N:  
  
Review Thingys:  
  
Loki smiled. She had explained the plan of ingenius to her father, and much to her happiness, he praised it. Placing the top half of her hair into a ponytail, she let the longer raven-almost bottoms underneath the thick mat she lifted, Curls of brunette flowed down her back and onto her shoulders. Smiling quite widely, she looked exactly like the owner of the body.  
  
"He is to be mine." She promised to herself silently, underneath a bidden breath.  
  
~~  
  
Chapter 8: Trust And A Change of Address  
  
He turned towards the amnsiac. His eyes blinking with unseen light and what was even worse was that his sword agreed with this woman about the other one. Malkovich closed her eyes with effort. It took a lot for her to finally decide to say something.  
  
"Just trust me. Don't go." It was too bad that she couldn't be more open on her opinion of him going to the girl. Her fists were clenched as she turned on her heel to face him and his questions.  
  
"Why?" The dreaded one out of them all. Her face was contorted into anger and she was obviously pissed that he questioned her.  
  
"Because....if you got a good damn look, you'd notice she looks too much like me. I just have this feeling, okay?! The only difference there is between us is that she has black hair and looks an awful lot like her!!!" Malkovich started but then noticed she had walked on a tabooed subject. Turning around in anger, she went to the cabinents, getting some tea and making it, guiltily.  
  
"Who is she?" He asked her. Did Malkovich know about his wife? Staring at the woman whom he had shared a house with, she answered in silence. Her voice not needing to speak. "You've looked through my stuff."  
  
"Yes. I did." She whispered hoarsly. "I needed to know if I could trust you." He blinked. SHE needed to know?!! He stared in disbelief. He would be the one who needed to do that.  
  
"Why did you think you needed to trust me when I already let you live in my house and share my food and everything else?!!" He growled in his anger. The woman did not look up to see him. She didn't need to. Calmly, she walked over to him.  
  
"All I asked was that you trust me on this one. I know when I am right and this girl sounds fishy." She told him passively. She was trying so hard to remain cold and collected. Trying her best to remain sane.  
  
"TRUST?! You want my trust?!!? You've stomped upon my own!!! WHY should I trust you?!" He yelled at her obviously pissed off. Malkovich expected this.  
  
"Okay. Go ahead. Go to that girl that looks too much for comfort like your dead wife and I. Go to her damnit!! Cause if you cannot trust me when I ask, then I will not trust you and your sword." She told him calmly, while her eyes betrayed her ever so much. She wanted him to trust her yet she knew that she had trampled her chance of him ever trusting her.  
  
"You'd better be out when I get back." He whispered to her, his voice a mix of rage and pain. His wife was a still a sensitive subject and not meant to be brought up as a tool against him. She nodded.  
  
"But when something fishy happens, I'm going to say it now since I won't be here later, 'I told you so.'" She stood there and he walked past her and out of the door. Once he closed it, Malkovich fell down. Tears encased her face and she was sobbing. It was so unlike her to do that. So unlike her.  
  
How did she know this? She just did. She knew that she wasn't the type to cry easily. One to let nothing to get to her, but he had. His distrust in her was enough. It was true. She would be gone before he came back.  
  
~~  
  
Keith growled under his breath. How dare she!!! He couldn't barely believe that she didn't trust him when he had gained it easily. Damnit. He cursed silently to himself as he tried to calm his mood down. Soon enough the café came into view.  
  
The girl he had met earlier, Lucia sat down with an elderly man and was drinking a warm bevereage. She wore an all around red and black sweater with a pair of long tight black jeans going into a pair of black boots.  
  
The man wore a black sweater and black slacks with a cane. His hair was blonde, slicked back off of his face. Apparently the girl was having a small argrument with the man. He approached the table to be instantly greeted by Lucia.  
  
"Bonjour, Monseir Keith!! It is so nice to see you again!! Papa wanted to talk to you!!" She exclaimed and smiled widely at him. Her paleness in contrast with the black chair.  
  
"Bonjour, Mademoiselle Lucia, and monseir?" He waited for an introduction. The elderly chap smirked and looked over to the girl.  
  
"Lucia, dear, go get this man a nice warm cup of tea and get me a coffee, sil vous' plait." She nodded eagerly and went over inside the café. The man waited until she was out of sight. "It's been a long time, Keith. In fact, do you like the life of your wife. I revived her after all." He grinned at the surprised expression on Keith.  
  
"Albert Simon." He said the name as if it were posion, his mouth dripping with such hate. "That is not my wife!!" he growled at the man. His anger taking over a little. Albert didn't look to be angry in a matter of speaking he was enjoying the look of horror upon the vampire's face.  
  
"Lucia is Lucrezia. After all don't you think I'd bring her back if I could? I'm going to make this short and quick. You give me Malkovich and I give you your wife back full of memory." He told the boy, smiling so evilly as Lucia came back to sight.  
  
"I..." He started but didn't understand. Why would Albert want Malkovich? He needed to understand his motives for once. "Why would you want Malkovich?" The old man smiled gingerly.  
  
"She's been a pain in the neck for me for awhile now and I really want her dead, but only at my hands. Keith stared aghast. Would he do that? No, the question rather was, Was she safe from him doing it? After all, she had easily thrown his trust in her back in his face and he did not take that very lightly.  
  
"All right. When will Lucia gain her memories back?" The gentleman smiled and nodded.  
  
"As soon as I can get Malkovich."  
  
~~  
  
The blonde woman growled, getting up. She had packing to do. Sorting through his apartment, Malkovich found a suitcase underneath his bed. It was the very same one he had stored his items from his life before her. Putting almost everything in there out, she placed the stuff under the bed once more. The only thing that didn't go was a pendant she found.  
  
The pendant was beautiful and in the shape of Tryving. Its handle blazed with the same engravements as the jewels glowed brightly. The funny thing of it all was she could not leave it. So decidingly, she took it and placed it on an old chain she had found early on.  
  
Putting her little amount of items, she put in some food and got ready to set off. She made sure she had her gun and ammo in the hostler and pocket of her coat before exiting the building. Taking one last glance at the only place she had memories for, the woman almost broke in tears. Somehow this didn't seem unusual for her.  
  
Walking out of the door, she walked down the stairs to see Sharon, Joshua, and Chris playing. Halley was somewhere with his mother, probably. The three stopped what they had been doing and turned to her and saw the suitcase.  
  
"Miss Ma'am!! Where are going?!" Joshua bursted to her. Smiling sadly, Malkovich bent down to his level and scruffed his black hair and withdrew before he could get her wallet. She had learned how he had done it.  
  
"I'm going away, far away." She whispered her goodbyes tot thetearing up children and left them behind her. Her head exploding with anger. Why'd she have to do that? Their faces reappeared in her mind, however, she would listen to Keith. He was the only one who she had trusted.  
  
Maybe she still trusted him. Stepping over the curb she walked onto the bus that was conveintly there. The man looked at her for her destination as she put the required money in the slot.  
  
"Airport." She told the greasy bus driver. Looking for somewhere to sit, she noticed no one else on the bus. It looked a little fishy but she shrugged it off.  
  
~~  
  
Keith had stayed and talked with the lady Lucrezia/Lucia and Albert for over an hour and was ready to leave. Getting up he looked over to Albert.  
  
"I will meet you in two hours time, Monseir Simon." He told the man. Albert nodded with a grin that was fit for a jaguar. Walking out of the café to the streets, he immediately went home. Opening the door, he looked around for Malkovich when he heard Joshua behind him.  
  
"Mr. Valentine? Why'd you make her leave?" He asked, tears came down his already red face. "We liked her!! Why is she going far away?!" the boy asked through tears as Halley saw him at Mr. Valentne's door.  
  
"....." The vampire didn't say anything and nodded to the boy as he left. Far away. Where would she have gone? He wanted his wife back dearly and she would be the bargaining chip if he had to do it. It hit him in a flash!! The Airport!!  
  
~~  
  
Lucrezia Winter's soul looked down in anger. Her husband had to be such a dolt!! She growled from where she was watching. The mother of that little wench sat beside her, ready to leave to claim her body.  
  
"Lucrezia, Contact me if there is any new news." She commanded the other woman. The brunette nodded as the other disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
  
~~  
  
Waking up, for what seemed to be the first time in a millenia, Albert stared at the ghost of his dead wife. Her face and body was paler than should be. Her once dark black and blue slightly wavy hair was now a pale blue/white and her dress flowed to the floor.  
  
He couldn't take his eyes from her pitless golden ones.  
  
Katarina Louise Varuna-Simon was in front of him.  
  
~~  
  
Okay that was like a really short chapter? Hmm...Anyway, I'm getting back on my feet and out of my depression. I mainly told my teacher to ummm*go blow* something...-_-''''' Umm.....Anyway, Hope you like this chapter!!! 


	9. Dancer of the Ring

Adventure Between the Line  
  
A/N:  
  
Review Thingys:  
  
Waking up, for what seemed to be the first time in a millenia, Albert stared at the ghost of his dead wife. Her face and body was paler than should be. Her once dark black and blue slightly wavy hair was now a pale blue/white and her dress flowed to the floor.  
  
He couldn't take his eyes from her pitless golden ones.  
  
Katarina Louise Varuna-Simon was in front of him.  
  
~~  
  
Chapter 9: Dance of the Ring  
  
"Ka-Katarina?" Disbelief etched across his elder-like face. His eyes staring into her own golden ones. Her figure stood in front of his chair. Her body wavering slightly. "Is-Is that you?!" He asked her outloud. His eyes open-wide. His wife stared at him and nodded, her tresses flowing slowly in her motion.  
  
"Albert......Dear....Please, don't do this." She cried out to him silently. Her voice melodious to her after five centruies without it. It was still the same melancholy tune she sang when she had held Loki inside her body and wept her dying days. Sighing, she moved over to his body, kneeling in front of his sitting knees. His eyes replaced with amusement.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Earth does not deserve this." Was her answer above his thoughts. He stared at his dear wife. "Albert dear, I have to leave......I love and miss you so much." She whispered to him. His hands touching her pale plasmic face, hot to the touch. He flinched as he saw the ecto-plasma holding her body together faded away from his sight. Her golden eyes saying what was needed to be said.  
  
".....It does deserve this."  
  
~~  
  
Margerete stared at the plane she was going to get on. Her eyes showing her fear at not knoowing anybody. Sighing inwardly, she stepped into the boarding area and got on, with one last look at the place around her. What was she doing? Was it right?  
  
To her, it had to be. With no memories of her home or former life, why not start over? She barely had. Smiling, forlornly, she stared at the window, the amulet of Trying between her cleavlege.  
  
~~  
  
Keith flew from building to building, his feet so nimble that you would barely be able to see them as he ran. The devil's own hounds nipping at his feet while he stared at the sky to the airport. Was he stupid for this? He questioned his motives so heavily.  
  
His wife was supposedly dead to him. Then why was he trying to get her back? She deserved to at least be back to his arms and not in Albert Simon's. But why was he doing this?! He was getting there sooner than he could imagine and he prayed heavily fo rhis good luck,  
  
As soon as he entered the building he became invisible to the people and ran with speed unknown to the human world through the gates and all the checkpoints. He searched for her. Her face struck inside his mind and he smiled only briefly before he remembered what had transpired earlier. This was for his wife, and besides wasn't she an enemie to him now?  
  
His thoughts crossed him as he searched endlessly for her figure, face, or voice, anything really to help him find her. She might've been on one of the planes that got ready for take-off. He sighed, brushing a strand of pale blonde hair as he stopped in front of the last gate.  
  
She wasn't at any of the others and the last gate was closed. The vampire sat down, his knees bent and his head hung between them.  
  
'She is here, but I trust you not to follow for where your heart once lied it lies somewhere else. When the sun beats upon the darkness does it not shed light? Safe from harm, safe from you, safe from everyone your wife has always been while this one is not safe and that other one was so fishy to be not what she said she could be. Fragments of a puzzle in an array of colors, divorce from the pain.' The sword whined to his ears for the first time in a long time.  
  
So the sword agreed with Malkovich. He grunted to himself. The sword was right.  
  
He had lost.  
  
~~  
  
Yuri smiled to himself as he saw Malkovich at the airport. She was confused standing there looking at the two with fear written in her pale eyes. He noticed that she seemed too innocent and he asked for her name. She gave it, hesitantly.  
  
Alice was happy as well. Malkovich had lost her memory but they were going to help her get her memories back. Margerete/Malkovich had smiled and listened on to their conversations and stories of the three together.  
  
She loved it. She had ran from a man who was angry at her and she had found two friends, very close friends from the nightmares.  
  
~~  
  
Sitting silently in her apartment, Malkovich leaned her head back to the ceiling fan. She thanked the gods for them getting rid of the body though she smelled some of its decay. She hadn't remembered much except for the small fact that she was a spy of some sorts and she loved weaponary. In fact, once she had entered the apartment she felt a warm feeling of hominess that Alice and Yuri had made.  
  
If she was alone here she might've been declined to not feel it but it wasn't mistakable. She was home. Smiling to herself, she watched the fan circle over and over until her thoughts came to a certain lonely man. Keith.  
  
His eyes right now looked so sad to her, and she understood why. He needed her for something but that was it. The sword pendant glowed and swung from her bosom to near her face.  
  
"Wha?" She called out barely audible in surprise. She didn't want to talk too loud for the other two to wake up. The pendant was glowing like a small neon light and beckoned to her hands. With one crème hand, she reached up to it, cupping it halfway. She looked up in surprise when she began hearing the spirit of the sword talking through her!!  
  
'He is my master and you carry me as well? Which is the master and the weilder? Maybe he or she. I am the mystical spirit of the sword, Tryving. His heart confused and yet yours is not, funny when the world listens wrong. Loneliness is natural in this profression but even more when you are one that should not have companionship. Welcome to my mind and I welcome to yours, Malkovich.' It spoke in a gentle soothing voice, so not to surprise and scare her. Her blue eyes opened wide.  
  
'What do you mean?' Her mind spoke to the sword. She a weilder or a master of Tryving? Maybe he was wrong. Shrugging slightly to herself, she stared at the small pendant.  
  
'WRONG?!?!? I HAVE NEVER BEEN!!!! I know what your past was through your mind that has blocked it off, but I will not say anything,. You have help wether it be from the darkest man and the holiest woman or from a man that barely knows what the hell to say to you. I am now part of you and you of me as my other master has always been. Listening to the channels of water and to rise above everything.......Your journey is something different.' The sword grumbled to her, annoyed that she could insult him about being wrong.  
  
'......Whatever. I'm taking some aspirin, maybe a percaset and taking a long sleep and when I wake up you won't be in my mind.' She smiled at her deduction and quickly went to the medicine cabinant in the bathroom. When she looked in the mirror, a man with long black hair and very pale skin stood behind her. His arms were coursed onto her, and his eyes snapped open to ensure a gasp from Malkovich. She didn't feel anything on her at all.  
  
"Real I have always been, dear, dear Malkovich."  
  
~~  
  
Keith stared out of the airport still angry and mad at himself for being such an idiot. Malkovich hated him and most likely left him tot he skies to experience what he didn't want her to until she had at least some of her memories.  
  
"Damnit." He growled to himself, angrier than ever at Tryving for being right. He slammed his fist into the glass and watched as the heavy and supposedly indestructible glass broke into millions of tiny pieces and screamed in the pain as some hit him over and over.  
  
Blood coursed its way from the many cuts he had procured into himself with one single punch. What would either his wife or her say if they saw him like this? His anger released only slightly, as his eyes began to glow from the wonderful light green to a deep crimson red, searching around for his next victim, in need of a blood count dearly.  
  
"I hate all of you and yet I continue to protect you humans.....hmph...What an idiot I must be..."  
  
~~  
  
Loki ran as fast as she could to the airport. Her father was angry that Keith had not been there at their secret meeting and she was to go look for him. Somehow, Lucrezia's body knew where he was and she followed ever so deeply. Rushing in through traffic, it didn't matter to her just as long as her plan was complete and her father had the new world he wanted.  
  
Her eyes searched for any sign of him when she heard the screams and pain of glass flying everywhere over people. That was where he probably was. She ran onward without knowing that doing so could mean her death most likely.  
  
A man stood there, or rather a crazed one with scratches and cuts all over his face and clothes, holding Tryving. She had been right, but how close could she become to calm him down? Her hair waved wildly from the amount of magical force he exerted causing most of everyone to back away not being able to breathe. However, she had learned to stand high-intense magic herself.  
  
"KEITH!!!!"  
  
~~  
  
Well, that's all for this chapter. ^_^ I'm so glad!!! This story is so progressive!!! Oh, and Anastasia's next chapter will be out in a day or so, after this chappie. O_o;; hmmmmmm...  
  
What have I been doing faithful readers who might be coming ot kill me? Well, as usual I put my rants here...  
  
SCHOOL!!! I am almost out of school, so most of next week I'll be posting more chapters and other stuff!!! Then I'll be able to post about a week after that when I go to my mom's. I am getting a new computer so that Leggy-chan (My computer), will be out of commision after I fix him up and everything. T_T DUN WORRY LEGGY-CHAN!!! I STILL LOVE YOU!!!!!  
  
Well, besides that I get a new computer with a lovable cd burner, I am going to be heavily dutied this week concerning my finals. But dun worry, I'll try update everything soon.  
  
AS USUAL PLEASE READ 'N' REVIEW!!!!! LOVES AND TRYVING PENDANTS TO THOSE WHO DO!!! 


	10. The Myst is Yet to Clear, But the Memori...

Adventure Between the Line

A/N: 

Review Thingys: 

A man stood there, or rather a crazed one with scratches and cuts all over his face and clothes, holding Tryving. She had been right, but how close could she become to calm him down? Her hair waved wildly from the amount of magical force he exerted causing most of everyone to back away not being able to breathe. However, she had learned to stand high-intense magic herself. 

"KEITH!!!!" 

~~

Chapter 10: The Myst is Yet to Clear but the Memories are There

[P.S. This is mainly all of Malkovich's dreams from sleeping. The faces are now gone and all but she gets a few memories.]

~~

_A little girl stood up, her russian and french hybrid face shows her innocence with clean and clear orbs of the bluest skies, lights to the darkness that she would grow into. Her innocence is not tainted in one bit yet, a mere child who would grow up to be a ruthless person when it came to death. _

A field of blue-grass flows all around her large skirt, boots, and silvery blue t-shirt, swimming around her ankles as if it were alive. A man was watching her gallantly as she spun with wildflowers brimming madly from her fingers' grasp upon the bouquet she had made. This man was to be her father, and the woman beside him, her mother. 

The wind rose, swirling chaotically around her small human form. Dandilion wild hair broke free from the ponytail it was held in and danced in the gale. Her frail body bracing for it as she continued her dancing to a tuneless rhyme, a rhythm in which she could only seem to remember without the words. 

The man was tall, dark brunette hair cascading onto his wide broad shoulders. His eyes a captivating green watching his new daughter as she danced in the country-side field. Her carefree innocence permanating his very body, refreshing it from his hard work. He wore jeans and a plaid shirt, red and black but it worked for then. His wife stood beside him with the same type of stare watching her new daughter.

She wasn't as tall as her husband but she wasn't as short as some people; she could reach his shoulders and that was enough. Her hair fell onto small and feminine shoulders, dirty blonde hair sweeping the small summer dress she had decided to wear. She watched the child with wonderfully bright stormy grey-blue eyes. 

"I've decided to name her." She spoke up secretly to her husband. 

"What is it?"

"Margerete Gertrude. It would fit so nicely for her. And we can call her Gretchen for a nickname." He blinked, liking the woman's choice of names and fit it together with their new daughter. She did seem like a Margerete. 

"…………………" The little girl in the middle of the field had stopped her meaningless twirling and walked over to her new parents. She was forced to live with them so she best had to learn how to look on the brighter side. "Here." Her voice had lost the joy she had earlier, tossing the bouquet to her "mother." 

"They're wonderful, darling!!" Her voice came out to the emotionless bundle that stared hard at the woman. She disliked the duo that considered her their daughter. Her real mother wouldn't have liked the way they were pretending to be her mama and papa. 

"C'mere." Her new father commanded jokingly. She did as she was told, almost in the military fashion that her real father had shown her. "We've chosen a new name for you so you can truly be our little daughter." He told her. She blinked. A new name?! She liked her name or rather what was left for her to remember snitches of from her six-year-old memory. The woman waited for a minute, and then began.

"Your new name will forever from here on out be Margerete Gertrude Zelle and we'll call you Gretchen until you're older. That okay?" Her chipper voice asking the small child. Margerete looked at the woman. She liked her name!!! "Go on ahead and say it!!" Her new mother urged.

"My name is Malkovich." She told the woman and the man cheekily. "Malkovich." The woman was slightly aggravated but sighed and shook her head.

"No,no,no!! It's now Margerete Gertrude Gretchen Zelle." She tried to tell the stubborn girl. "Say it."

"My name is Malkovich!!! I WILL ALWAYS BE MALKOVICH!!! THAT WAS MY PAPA'S AND MAMA'S NAME FOR ME!!!" She started crying. Promising silently as she cried that she would always be Malkovich.

~~

A teenager sat against the window of her school, the other students joyfully playing with their friends, chatting socially to the others with gossip of any sorts. Margerete was not part of any of this. Her body was a reflection of her loneliness. She had never had friends before, real ones who she could share secrets with, have sleepovers and tell about the other's hardships repeatedly to themselves. 

In fact, if it wasn't for Margerete being the best in the Gun club, chess club, art club and in almost every single sport there was, she would never have been known. People knew about her exploits during the games, art viewings, and shot meets, but they never knew what she really looked like. 

Hell, only her teamates, coach and foster parents knew who she was and with the way she wanted it, she would never get her picture taken. The teachers never called her Margerete but Malkovich as she wished. A deep secret she had kept from her parents. Malkovich forever was her name, not Margerete. Sitting against the window, she saw a bunch of boys picking on one of the smaller girls in which was from the chess club with big glasses, long dark hair and small body structure with nothing on it. 

Growling at them, the teenager got up, her short blonde hair rustling the slight top of her black trenchcoat. Her boots plodded the earth as she walked on over. 

She was going to fight for this girl to live. In a manner of speaking, Malkovich knew that the moment that she had stepped to help the girl, she was going to be like this forever. Ready to help, ready for anything, ready for someone. 

Tapping one of the bullies' shoulders, she sent a punch straight into his face making his nose break and bleed. The blood flowing down his face as he breathed in agony. His nostrils on fire. The others stared hard at her, pumping their adrenline with useless lines that would not be remembered. With more than two steps she had encountered and engaged the seven of them in a fist of Quidong, then a kick of Tai chi, and lastly a mix of opening-a-can-of-whoop-ass. 

With a smirk, the few who had fought her even slightly worthy of her time had fallen to the ground with the bloody heap of loathable bullies. Her dark blue eyes searched the girl's who stood before in wonder. Who was this girl that had saved her? Looking at the Senior, the freshman smiled hugely.

"Who are you?" the girl's petite voice asked out to the solemn goth. Margerete didn't know wether or not to tell her the name her real parents had given her or her foster parents. Her eyes seemed to search for trust within th eheart of this simple little girl she had saved from being molested, mutiliated and maybe eventually beaten to her death or suicide by the way she seemed to be so frail within the moment. 

Finally, Margerete decided upon her answer. 

"Malkovich. My name is Malkovich."

~~

A woman stood there. Her long auburn dark hair falling around her waist in curls as the heavier part was lifted in a small ponytail above it. She had wide brimming with energy hazel/green eyes, seemingly unhazy by any condtion. She wore a simple country dress that flowed with her every movement, Malkovich noticed she was in her clothes of purple skin-tight dress with kick ass boots and white lab-coat. 

The woman beckoned with her hand for Malkovich. Her eyes never going away from the twenty-one year old girl. Her mouth quirked at the ends as she watched the untrusting woman come near. 

`Who are you?' the tough voice of a certain woman asked the darkened one. The woman laughed at her with such ease, the ease that would belong to a child. Her back was straight as she faced the woman again. There was no room to be spineless. 

'You. As you are me.' Her voice was a whisper but sounded as if was the was the loudest thing wihtin the small dream. Malkovich curiously raised an eyebrow at this woman who barely looked like her except for the fact of their face. Everything else except for body-build wasn't similar. 

'You're confusing me!!!' the ex-spy yelled to the woman. The woman resembled Malkovich a little too much for her convenience but she shrugged it off, watching the woman's reactions and movements with minuet eye movements. 

'You do not have much time left.' She told her against the roar of the wind, raising and falling into waves upon the field. 'Beware of Loki and Albert Simon.' She told the girl. Her deep whispers almost falling upon the deaf ears of the wind to Malkovich. Her blonde hair flowing vividly during this, eyes open wide watching th ewoman. She recognized the name of Albert Simon. 

'Tryving, He will help you. He will save you from us. He will b-' The woman stopped mid-sentence. Her body twirling around to face the man of whom had claimed her to her death. With the angel beside her and in her, permenating her very core. 'WAKE UP!!! GO!!!' She screamed at Malkovich, her hands moving many arcs and twirls as she used the estensive knowledge of her magic. The screams erupting from both Malkovich, the angel/woman beside the man and the woman between them. 

Magic. 

~~

"KEITH!!!! PLEASE!!!! WAKE UP!!! YOU'RE NOT YOU!!!!!" Loki sounded so pitiful to herself as she ran forward towards him. Her arms outstretched the sword her father loaned her within her grasp as she held on from the magical outburst. People surrounded her running from the sight. They had never been this close to a ticking time bomb of magic. 

"Lucrezia."  


"KEITH!!!!" Her screams were lost upon his deaf ears as he turned to face his opponent Loki. The wild dark brunette hair wavered in the wind as wild as anything could be. His eyes were not the astonishing green coral that she had once seen upon his countenance. His attributes felt raw, angered, visibly distinguished. Blood fell upon the floor as he looked upon her face. 

His mind rapidly felt the vibrations of magic emanating from her small petite form. Her figure dancing with waves of her protection spells that she had casted to prtoect the people around her. The people that weren't running stood behind her astonished and scared, many only children. 

"KEITH!!!!!" Her scream erupted him out of his charging for his next spell to be cast upon her. The magical writings that surrounded his sword and his body floated away as Loki continued in harnessing her magical strength to use a counter spell. A pentagram stood at her feet glowing sliver as its light shot up through her to her hands. Outstretched to their maxuim width, she began the spell casting of the Varuna sorcery. 

He stared bewildered at the woman with rage coursing through him. Didn't she understand?!! She was going to get killed and yet she stilll stood casting the spell that was a secret from even the highest master of magic, Merlin himself. Her sweet and gentle arms danced through the forced wind and power of Keith's rage. Gripping Tryving tighter in his grip, he rushed at her. 

Feeling the star circle dissapate into her hands, where she currently held a wave of magical prepation, she knew the spell was ready. Her eyes closed with intense concentration, focusing at the man rushing at her with his deadly sorcer-like weapon. 

"Mind DROP!!!" Her voice yelled to him. The waves that were surrounding her hand flowed through her whole body as he came within arm distance. His sword going into an uppercut attack, as her own a sword fell onto the floor and her hands touched his forehead. He dropped to the floor as soon as the fingers holding the spell touched his forehead, casting him into slumber and relentlessly out of magic. 

"……….." his sword fell with his arms beside his fallen figure. Loki smiled to herself, panting on the ground. She'd have to practice her magic sooner than waiting until she really needed it, after all practise makes perfect. 

Stretching her arms behind her, she got up, grabbing the sowrd putting it in its sheath and stared hard at the man beside her. She had wanted to run away when she first saw him and that was too unlike herself. Growling in her cowardice, she reached over and sheathed his own sword, and bent down to him. The police would be here any minute now. Grumbling to herself, she picked him up and walked out of the window, flying with her black wings, though it hurt throughly like hell. For once, just staring at him, she wondered how a few minutes ago she could have been afraid of him. 

~~

Tryving smiled at the woman and her vivacious curves, his fingers coursing their way onto them possessively. His dark hair messy and completely black contrasting with his pale skin and green/red eyes. A smirk enveloping his lips as they worked their way on her neck. For a first in many years, eons even he was finally reunited with her. His soft nose nuzzled her ear as he nibbled onto her neck, wrapping the bothersome hair onto her other shoulder. 

"Malkovich, remember I have always been your soul's mate and I will continue to be." His voice whispered huskily into her round ears, her eyes rolling in the back of her head form the flash of memories. Her other name had been Margerete then, and Tryving? Trying to protect her? HE WAS NEARLY SOMTHERING HER!!! IN KISSES NO LESS!!!! She screamed at her mind to push him away, but her mind would not reply, so she laid in his arms. Somehow it did feel right but then again wrong. It didn't feel her completely in her heart. 

"Great things will come to the Simons if you let my dearest mate out. Do it and I will murder both you and her." His voice told her through his ectasy. Her blue eyes were unresponsive in the mirror as he grinned ferally. 

"Don't ever let her out. Fight her and fight the Simons." He smiled and picked her up from her spot. She was light in her weight and he didn't care to carry her to her bed. This mate was certainly tired and he would not push it on his exact first meeting with her. "Also remember dearest, I am never wrong." He whispered into those ears and nuzzled her face with his lips, letting her down on her bed. 

Once he had laid the woman down, he grinned and took off his black shirt and boots, his black denomic wings disappearing from wherever they had come from. His hair was disheveled as he fell in the bed beside her form, wrapping his arms over her curves and putting the blanket over the both of them. 

"Come little woman, I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment. Come little woman, in my arms we'll play, until you doze in them into your dreamland. " His voice sung to her as the spell worked. Blinking lights twinkled around her eyes and made them fall down into sleep. "Night, M'Goddess." 

~~

O_o………………..TRYVING IS TOOOOOOOOO WEIRD!!!! I can't believe I made Tryving too horny!!!!! He seemed like a good character but it scared me at first to write about him. -_-'''''''' Well, my explantion for his horniness? Wouldn't you want to have some pleasure if your soul got stuck into a sword?!!??!!??!?!?? Lol!!! Well, he's got a few problems with being stuck in a sword, such as, He only has three hours in human form per twenty four hours, he is honorable yet when he's in human form and around women, he won't be. Umm…..What else about his character? Oh, yeah. His 'mate' happens to be the woman of his master or woman-master of his sword .

The thing of Margerete not being Malkovich's name? Well, she obviously would need a reason for not recognizing her name that Keith at first uttered and this was my only explantion. Margerete meant nothing to her, while her foster parents also meant nothing to her and that is why her dad is always buying her stuff. I think she would be a little cold towards everyone when she was in high school and just be this total enigma towards anyone. 

The bit with Loki and Keith was okay. She calmed him down and that was okay of the char to do it. I kinda wanted to have Malkovich rush in and then this huge mush scene happen. But nah!!! I need some confusing things put in. ^_^;;;;; Please don't kill me!!!! Really!!! The original plot was that she and Keith would become two people who had to team up together and then beat up the guys after the two, who would happen to be Wugui and Albert. This was a plot device and gradually it grew overly large. 

Funny thing, I'm listening to the Grease Soundtrack and its getting annoying now. -_-******* HOW IN THE HELL CAN I STAND THIS?!?!?!? **pokes self into Hell** I remember now!!! This is Hell!!!!

Albert: Nevermind her. 

WELL, LIKE USUAL!!!! PLEASE READ 'N' REVIEW!!!!!!

__


	11. A Deadly Distraction

Adventure Between the Line  
  
A/N: Okay, Well, this seems to be one of the few fics that are progressing to be finished maybe sometime soon. I want to thank everyone who reviews all my stories and to just tell Greyfriars a small review to her new story of Roger Bacon.  
  
Review for her: TOO MUCH INFO!!!! I think my brain is fried and my fire extinguisher is on vaca. Lol, it was a bit of an overload but the fic part was good. Anyway on to the fic.  
  
~~  
  
Chapter 11: A Deadly Distraction  
  
~~  
  
Crimson eyes blinked as the morning sunlight crept into the light blue room, flitting through the curtains to fall upon her sweet and adult face. A man's arms coursed their way around her body, his face so pale and porcelain of that of a Chinese doll. His hands rested themselves upon her frame possessively.  
  
Even if Keith was his master and so was this woman, he wouldn't hand her off to his master that easily, considering Keith wasn't too observant. Shrugging to himself only slightly, he looked at the beauty he held. His master was such an idiot. His messed up hair fell all over both their forms, the curls protecting her very being.  
  
How could he ever leave her? His dearest mate was sure to win if he didn't intervene somehow. Shrugging, he put his head back in the crook of her neck and moved closer to her. His eyes closing with a little concern. Whatever that idiot did, he better be there to save his other love, Tryving silently growled at the thought if Keith wouldn't come when she faced off against the Simons.  
  
~~  
  
The limp man in her arms had his eyes open in shock or much like that of a comatose soldier. He was seeing so many things that were not meant to be seen ever again for him, things that were truly the horror of children's dreams. He knew that these images, no memories, were much worse to see over and over in his mind. His mind surreal and screaming continuously at his logic.  
  
The questions to every answer spinning out of control, out of proportional values. He didn't understand that up was down and down was up, his bewildered mind creating a maze of questions to answers, of right to wrong, of riddling questions and mysterious answers. Every answer returned to questions that he did not have a grasp to tell the answers he once had learned that were right.  
  
This was what Tryving dealt with whenever he had a magic overload, and he sensed the sense of differenece within Keith as he had drawn his spirit back into the sword. His eyes staring at no one in particular.  
  
Keith looked at no one and seemed to look at everyone. Oxymorons that couldn't ever make sense did. She didn't move for his sight would not move with her yet seem to be on her. Her father would be furious with her for somehow getting gKeith into a magic overdose state. With a sigh, Lucrecia lifted the grown vampire, placing him on the couch and turned away towards the kitchen of the castle of the Varuna Witches.  
  
~~  
  
"TIME FOR BREAKFAST!!!!" Malkovich growled deeply under her breathe. Her eyes tightened and she turned around, flipping her blue covers over her head. That man was so dead. She didn't hear any yells more for her and so she visibly relaxed and snuggled deeper into the pillow.  
  
A small smile of victory was placed upon her face and her ears caught the sound of bacon frying in a pan. Alice was rearranging her house the way that Alice seemed to say she usually did. It was that or Alice was taking advantage of her amnesia and using what persasion she could to re-do the horribly all light blue rooms.  
  
She felt the small thump of her cat, Doomsday or rather as she nicknamed him, 'D.D.' The cat's fur was white and its eyes were two different colors, one was blue and the other was a golden green color, an olive almost. Dooms was sweet but the cat could sense things that the others didn't and apparently she was usually right when to warn someone or something, at least that was what Alice told her.  
  
Doomsday soon was going to meet its day. Malkovich disliked the cat's ability to not be able to discern a note of harmony from a note of shit. The cat had been howling at the sun at somewhat odd number of the morning light near six like some damned barnyard animal. She growled, swatting the feline away from her. She was not on good terms with the being.  
  
Glaring at the furball nosing its way underneath the covers in front of her, she growled and tightened her grip on the blankets. Finally, she hit the intruding being off the bed. It was either she getting up or the cat falling away and thus the latter was her decision, till....  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" She screamed as the blankets were torn out from under her, eyes big as saucers and her heart beating faster than a bunny rabbit. She scrunched up and started shivering.  
  
"GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE!!!" Yes, oh yes. Yuri and Alice were going to die ever so slowly. She felt the presence of Yuri sweep over towards her face. Smiling as happily as ever, He shook her.  
  
"C'MO-" He stopped when a gun had been shot near his ear. Smiling at how lucky he was at being missed he laughed at Margerete out loud. Malkovich, being the one continuously interrupted glared, and shot another warning shot. She guessed this was normal for her since Alice didn't come in the room and she didn't seem to really care for knowing that she couldn't see worth shit.  
  
He knew then she wasn't really kidding. With a feral grin, he took out his camera and took a picture of her nearly half-naked in her pjs and having no time to have done her hair. With a snap of her head, she turned to see a polariod stuck in her face.  
  
"Wahmmpha ishak?" (What is it?)  
  
~~  
  
Lucrezia sighed in her mental war with herself. Katarina growled and punched a almost fake wall seeing as it came back after being destroyed again. Invisible tears ran down her face and she understood now the risk the two of them had taken upon their marriage and wedding vows.  
  
Katarina Varuna-Simon stared at the expansive green hills and peaceful area with regret filling her eyes. She hated heavan. It was nothing without her stupid daughter and her godforsaken husband!!! The married woman punched the same wall again watching it dissapate once more only to be replenished back to the original look. She hated it.  
  
The married Valentine stared into the nothingness of their small three room cottage. Her face devoid of ideas and her heart crying out to her husband and the one who was taking away her soul easier day by day. Soon, she would go and assume the soul-molding of another full-grown woman and become her and be her soul, in sorts a reincarnation of sorts.  
  
Her mentor was taking it horribly. Katarina was always the more emotional one out of all three Varunas. Turning towards the aforementioned subject, she looked through her to the distance in the widow where Katarina continuously punched the wall.  
  
"Does it hurt?" Katarina stopped punching the disapating wall and blinked. Her eyes searched into ones that did not wish to be seen at all.  
  
"Of course, stupidhead. It hurts, and it hurts even more when it comes out!!" She exclaimed madly at the girl. Lucrezia did not flinch. She had dealt with Katarina's major mood swings for nearly two hundred years and she was not about to get angry because of it.  
  
"Was it worth it?" Lucrezia turned her head towards the silent being. The woman she was questioning had turned her head and sighed. When she turned back around a small smile was found on her lips and on cherry blossom cheeks a tear fell down. The smile turned into a frown and she began crying. Launching herself, she ran into the arms of Lucrezia without a second thought and cried in her shoulder.  
  
"Y-y-y-yes!!! I-I-I-It is!!!" she sobbed, shoulders racking hard letting out a long hard needed cry. Lucrezia smiled at her mentor and laughed at the irony of it all. Here she was supposed to be the one babied and instead she was being the adult. With a pocleted small smiled, she let the older woman hold onto her as if she were a lifeline, going slowly to an encumbering sleep.  
  
Lucrezia when she had died, had been expecting. She had a five month child inside of her and her god decided to be fickle and have her lose it to Albert's torture and forced fusion. She wanted the child to be born yet she knew that if it were a girl that she would not live. It was a curse that lived inside of her and her family.  
  
If she had a boy, she would live and then be able to have him grow up and live his life with his cousin and her neice. She felt the child scream with her in the pain and she knew that it was then that she had lost it. She disliked Katarina's husband but did not hold Katarina responsible but Uriel.  
  
Placing her elder onto the bed beside her, Lucrezia tucked the girl in as graciously as she could, kissing the tip of her nose and her forehead. Letting a small smile grace her lips, she turned around to her vanity stand and muttered a few words.  
  
The mirror glowed slightly, showing where the one she wished to see was at. A man laid there comatose, eyes stretched open with her stolen body beside him, quickly despoisiting magical energy back into him. She shook her head. She understood Albert's reasons for this but she didn't want it to happen and Loki could not help it at all. She was a tool of her father and because her father never seemed to be proud of her she wished to have him be proud.  
  
That man would have his way either ruthlessly through his daughter or her husband. Keith's eyes searched but they found nothing and continued searching in the distance for this nothing. Lucrezia knew as she felt her heart bleed into the ground, her wounds trying to re-open themselves, that her heart twisted at the sight of him. She had to save him somehow!!! Her eyes were scared and fear ran up along her spine. She had to save her husband.  
  
Waving her arms, she focused energy into her hand as she thought of Keith. The earth rippled below her and she felt herself float through. Her body fell and soon she was flying, falling through the sky to his body. Her spirit fell into his body, his mind and was encaptured there.  
  
~~  
  
Keith walked a vast plain that in the north turned into a city, to the east turned into a castle, in the south an ocean, and in the west a desert. He didn't understand what had happened. Lucrezia was with him and yet......He fought her and she won with her magic. He didn't even notice that the magic was nearly unknown and definitely not a type of his wife's but he sighed and felt the heaviness of his reality. Where was he?  
  
A bright light entered into his mind, a yell escaping as he shielded his eyes away from the brightness with one slim hand. His hair wisped and turned in the wind and swayed behind him. His averted eyes went ot his sword immediately to find that Tryving was not there. Taking in a long thought process for this to sink in, he knew his father and the rest of his family were going to kill him.  
  
But back to the light, Keith heard a yell and then a thud as a cloud of dust floated upwards. The person stood up, slowly, and was groaning in pain. For some reason the voice was very familiar. He couldn't place it from anywhere yet till he saw the person's face.  
  
The cloud receded to show a woman with dark curls standing with her back to him. A sorceress's robe of maroon red, gold, and green was situated on her, a golden obi tied onto her back. Her hair was half-raised with an ornament of the star and sword. She was straightening her dress and then turned around. The woman looked exactly like a Varuna sorceress, the crest of her family was written upon her breast as he saw that indeed it was who he feared.  
  
"LUCREZIA?!?!?"  
  
~~  
  
Okay, Chapter 11 done. ^_^ I know I leave the horrible and ever evil cliffhangers, oh well. I've been listening to Gackt and my muse is back from vaca. I'm glad!!! I can write again!!! K-chan sooo happy!!! I'm helping one of my best friends with a website problem. I will draw a pic of Lucrezia, Loki, and Katarina. Hmm...what else? I've been playing Suikoden 3 and I'm going back to that after I post this. I love Suikoden 3!!! Queen rules!!! But Shadow Hearts is still my favorite.  
  
Anyway loves to all the people who review and Yuri plushies if ya do!!! 


	12. The Castle of Suicide

Adventure Between the Line  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
The cloud receded to show a woman with dark curls standing with her back to him. A sorceress's robe of maroon red, gold, and green was situated on her, a golden obi tied onto her back. Her hair was half-raised with an ornament of the star and sword. She was straightening her dress and then turned around. The woman looked exactly like a Varuna sorceress, the crest of her family was written upon her breast as he saw that indeed it was who he feared.  
  
"LUCREZIA?!?!?"  
  
~~  
  
Chapter 12: The Castle of Suicide  
  
Lucrezia stood there straight-backed, taller than what her husband remembered her as. The woman's face was neither kind nor unkind, just calm. The face was forced, her eyes telling her secret that she was not angry at all with this man but disappointed in him so much.  
  
She knew Keith was not one to be what you could say, 'street-smart.' In fact, he had no common sense at all. With a short lick over her plush lips, she felt her nervousness go away.  
  
"Keith Valentine, it is time to forget your wife." She told him through the small pathetic voice she thought as her own. Her green eyes seemed to revel in the fact that she was with him, even if it was in his head and not in real life. His eyes blanched at the woman that resembled Lucrezia so much even if she was wearing a sorceress's gown.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked her. He needed to know. Was she his wife? Maybe she was, but he needed to know. The woman looked around at the chaotic landscape he created himself. She would have to do this then. Sighing sadly, she turned away from him. Her green oculars seething into the virtual ground.  
  
"My name is of no importance, Keith. Your survival is needed or otherwise the world will die." She muttered to him. Her heart almost breaking, ripping itself as it was just her doing this and not him at all. She knew that if she told him, he wouldn't listen to her at all. Her face seemed to be placid, calmer than the small small lake nearby towards the east.  
  
"What do you mean? Why are you here?" He asked, his voice pleading for her name with his almost translucent aqua green eyes. She didn't know what to do if she looked into them and feel the deadly persuasion. She felt herself stare back to the ground, waiting for her voice to be found.  
  
"I have no name to you. I am here to help you live again, to analyze your life and wether or not you decide to live." She paused watching his facial expression of surprise etch onto his face. His beautiful hair seemed to frizz at the thought of death. He too had brushes with the reaper, Khalida, but he did not know that he was facing the woman again. "I am a helper to the Fata, Khalida, and the cursed Varuna." She told him, reprimanding herself for speaking of the Varunas.  
  
"All right, at the end though, tell me your name." She nodded sullenly, and looked towards the east. The castle of his childhood was the easiest to begin with. She began walking towards the large building, looming ahead of her, shadowing her movements with the sun. The castle was actually a grayish blue and seemed bathed in sunlight.  
  
The building was old with vines wrapping around it's walls. The halls seemed to be bathed in colored light from stained glass windows with designs of mythical creautures, vampires, dragons and nymphs danced along the glass, really dancing within their confinement. The man who had done this glass and help build the entire castle had been Roger Bacon, a genius professor that also helped teach every child within the building.  
  
"This…….This is my…." Keith stared hard at the safehaven for vampires and all supposedly mythical and different types of species. He turned to stare at the comrade helping him. She looked so much like his wife, but she was of a different type. Maybe she was an illusion user and going to murder him in his sleep after all this?  
  
"Your home." Lucrezia finished the sentence sharply, opening the large cedar doors with designs of the earth creautures adorning it. Elves daringly running from the centaurs and humans playing happily with the faeries watching as she entered in tow with Keith. The foyer was just as he remembered it when he had went to this place a long time ago. The design inside the building was extravagant. All the tapestries and the rugs and just the vases in general were made beautifully. This castle could be mistaken for a palace almost.  
  
"Wha?" A sudden flash of light and they were still in the same foyer except now there were children, translucent children, running around and playing, except for one. The girls taunted him, and the boys were hurting him in the corner of the room. The boy had short blonde hair, eyes so green they glowed, and pale skin of a porcelein doll.  
  
"This little boy had a name that no one knew about. Everyone picked on him from the beginning, seeing a punching bag instead of a person." She looked towards Keith as the memories still flowed throughout him. He was astonished that she knew about his schooling days. "He was book smart but dumber than a box of rocks with his common sense. Children often disliked him being liked well amongst the staff."  
  
'Please……..someone…..' the boy's thoughts interrupted their conversation. The boy was crying in the corner, tears of red juice flowed down his pale cheeks leaving stains of human blood on his pale cheeks. His eyes were so sorrowful. Lucrezia had no idea that Keith had been treated this way as a child. Her arms wanted to go out to the child but she knew she couldn't do it. This was just a memory hidden deep within him. He had been born here and was raised by the men and children here.  
  
"This boy…..He's….." Keith couldn't bring himself to admit who the boy was. In fact he knew the person so very well. Lucrezia noted this hesitance to do anything but gape at the boy. He recognized the being very well only after that thought.. The boy stared at them, transfixed at the nothing he pleaded to. His misery overbearing for his back, more than enough for a young boy of any age to bear.  
  
'Please……..kill me…….someone………killme…..' the little boy rocked back and forth crying for his death in his mind over and over. He wanted death so badly that it nearly tore all of Lucrezia's heart and will to ignore the younger version.  
  
"He is you." She muttered to him. He nodded sullenly at this statement. She was right about the boy being him. It certainly wasn't anybody else but him. The inward thoughts the boy projected soon sent the room into darkness. His small hands grasped the hilt of a sharp scimitar they were given at the beginning of the year. He sought his death and wanted it so horribly, in the same corner he had been beaten in even. A small girl saw him do this and instantly slapped the sword out of his hand and talked to him.  
  
"Do you remember who helped you live?" She let hre voice hang as he sought the answer from memories he had locked away.  
  
"Lilliana Varuna, a sorceress girl." He told her. Lucrezia nodded. The bleak darkness swept away as a younger version of Lucrezia Winter stood there in front of the boy, smiling towards him, gently talking to him, soothing the boy from his fears. Her hair held the sword and star ornament and her dress was uniquely made for only her in the whole family. The boy watched her with caution and talked to her every once in awhile.  
  
'She's so pretty….' The boy thought as he watched her talk openly. The little girl's face brightened up and shined with such open carefreeness as she talked with the sorrowful now smitten boy. Her eyes were trained on him as she spoke, but her face was brighter than any yielding light to be given.  
  
"She was my first love….." He told the supposed messanger of his life and death situation. The woman that resembled his dead wife turned her head towards him. A small smile was drawn on her face as she watched the scene end with the boy's happier thoughts.  
  
"WHA?" Keith screamed as he seemed to be thrown backwards into a wall almost but he was right back to where he had been at the beginning with Lucrezia at his side. The castle now was gone from the horizons. He stared unknowingly at her for a long time before she felt herself blush at his staring. He turned his head to the last three places to go.  
  
~~  
  
Malkovich growled pathetically as she helped pick out painting colors for her living room with the help of greatest designer in the world, Alice. The poor amnesiac spy wanted to bang her head over a wall completely for more than a few hours. She almost immediately put a dislike to most of the antique type furniture that Alice had shown her.  
  
It wasn't that Alice had horrible taste it was just the fact was Malkovich would not be able to store her weapons anywhere if she got any nice antiques. She still wanted to keep the armory in her house and as far as she had learned in her basement as well. The spy did like her guns and she also liked all the metallic toys and everything!! It wasn't her fault that she was a literal killer and obsessed with firepower.  
  
The store they were now in specialized in paints for the Victorian home. Malkovich clearly glared at the back of Alice, who was paying for some small items such as some lace for a table with a vase. The woman wondered if she was making her huge apartment into a home for them two since from what she caught their house had blown up.  
  
Blinking, Malkovich swished her head looking towards the window. She could've sworn she just saw Keith staring at her. Walking out of the store, she saw him once more. Her movements weren't controlled by herself as she moved to follow the man. Her legs and arms moved on their own accord, her eyes not understanding why she couldn't control her actions.  
  
His mane of golden blonde hair flew behind others as she watched through unblinking eyes. Why could she not will herself from this shell?  
  
~~  
  
Tryving woke with a start. He could feel Malkovich being subdued as he was at the moment. Another's presence was taking over his hostess. His face felt flush and hot as he tried to come out of the sword to her with no luck. He was stuck in the sword for awhile. His heart rammed deep in his cage as he felt the strong magic influence from someone else.  
  
It had to be Varuna sorcery. There was no other sorcery with as many graphic designs to people with Demon eyes and most of all it had been the strongest noted to be wielded only by the women of the clan. He could feel the fatal magic blind her and seize her soul to a cage only to watch her body not respond to her will.  
  
It was once called the Lingu-tavas curse, curse of the voice, but it was a simple spell of manipulation. The Keith they must be running for was probably not his master at all but yet, an illusion of him over someone else's body. He couldn't break the spell at all, hell, he was one of the very few people to ever have the ability to break through any Varuna sorcery hardly harmed. It was going to take a lot more than his will to break the spell if she had any chance to run.  
  
'Malkovich, mate, woman!!' he called out in the abyss of water that surrounded the inner being of Malkovich. The voice echoed to hit a wall forced with the forbidden sorcery. His face paled considerably. His newest mate and furthermore his master's mate had been taken over with, tampered with a magical curse without her having the ability to fight against the power.  
  
'WOMAN!!' His voice tried to break through to only shatter upon the reinforced shielding spell. He should have seen it coming. His crimson eyes looked downcast as he watched her, sitting in a cage in her soul just to watch herself be taken somewhere she had no idea where.  
  
~~  
  
Hmmmm……I didn't like this last chapter that much. Lucrezia is kind of hard to write of especially since she's so much like Malkovich and yet I want her to retain her individuality. Gah……….Playing Geddoe as Flame Champion was sweeet!!! Okay lessee……….got a massive headache and my muse hates me.  
  
I have yet to decide on coloring my pictures of the characters. Too hard to think about anything right now. Hmmmm………I need some input for this fic. I'm not sure what to have for Keith's memories in the desert nor the ocean……and the thing with Malkovich? I dunno where's that leading upto now…….I'm lost in my plot and I'm getting a headache and massive block……..gah……Okay, I need to also stop listening to Mr. Wonderful……  
  
Please as usual, PLEASE READ'N'REVIEW!!! 


	13. Forgiveness

Adventure Between the Line  
  
A/N:  
  
Review Thingys:  
  
'WOMAN!!' His voice tried to break through to only shatter upon the reinforced shielding spell. He should have seen it coming. His crimson eyes looked downcast as he watched her, sitting in a cage in her soul just to watch herself be taken somewhere she had no idea where.  
  
~~  
  
Chapter 12: Sands of Anubis  
  
The scene was peculiar now. Being only now halved into threes instead of fourths, Keith and his helper had only three different locations to choose from. Taking a look at each, he didn't know which stage was first or last. In reality, he did not know he was in magic coma, his body just there in a space of being.  
  
The ocean was ethereal and seemed to spark serenity within him that he remembered only in the most dangerous of battles, when the calmness of mind was needed. He felt as if the arms of a mother were placed upon him. The waves of the oceanic view gently paused in serenity as they broke at their crest each creating a similar and small wave, tides breaking upon gentleness.  
  
He could not hide his peacefulness at the sight, so in turn he looked towards the dreary and dark city as it were. It was raining over there, grey with hardly any light. He could see the forms of people that he did not know edge across the city-like streets, caught in wind and rain. The water poured down upon them as they entered homes and businesses.  
  
Lastly, he turned to the desert. The plains of the body of sand flowed never-ending into the other, much like water without the breaking of the tide. Ripples of the solid grain swirled when the dust picked up against the twilight sky. A caravan was riding across the very being of it, steps easily being drawn back up as it was quickly put down, hiding the body, hiding the city of Ancients.  
  
"Keith?" His helper turned to him when he had taken in this vantagepoint. She had been saying something to him, but him being engrossed in the view had not heard at all. Looking at her questionably, he wondered what their next place was. "We go to the desert next." She had murmured to him in his reverie.  
  
"Ahh..Okay. Let's get started then." He told her immediately replying to her declaration of place. He nodded as they were suddenly thrown forward almost without moving, just a change of scenery without the concentration of teleportation.  
  
They were put into a temple of Anubis. The jackal-headed being of a deity stood tall against the walls of the temple. Ancient Egyptian marked all over the place, marked with different signs, hieroglyphs for the ones who could read the ancient language. The sands parted for a traveler's feet, entering without much ado, much like them. The smooth alabaster walls seemed so cold to touch as the stranger felt them in his fingertips, and withdrew as quickly, torches dancing upon his fairer skin.  
  
"Who is he?" Keith asked Lucrezia. She glanced towards him with a slight shake of her head. She had not met anyone who was able to pierce the being's mind and change it to his or her own accord, not even the Varuna women, except for the mother of all magic, Uriel.  
  
"He is part of this." She whispered to Keith. Her voice somewhat scared yet proud and defiant over having her tail caught between her legs. The stranger amongst the visitors withdrew his hood and went towards a man. This man held himself aloof from everyone, a crown of black gold fitted on his head as if he were a king. His robes flowed of ethereal white, sandals on his feet gold as well. The choker he beheld on his figure was telling of his stature amongst the people of Egypt.  
  
'I am here to see the sword.' The talker told the priest. The talker's hair was cut short and seemed to look more like blonde matted fur upon a fair skinned head. Part of the cloak covered his nose, mouth and the rest his body.  
  
"The sword?" Keith asked her with concern. His fangs biting into his lower lip, as he had hidden this memory from his brain. Lucrezia looked pointedly at him, her eyes searching for recognition of this. He didn't show any. She sighed wistfully, shaking her brown hair to get concentrated on her mission. How much she wanted to kiss him!! But the action itself was silly and she was dead and slowly being reincarnated, very slowly.  
  
'B-But sir!! Sir, th-there is no.no s-swor-sword he-here!!' The priest had sputtered out, surprised, as was the priestess next to him. Their dark tan faces paled considerably when they looked at the man. Their reaction was just as it was said to be. The man did not give up; in fact he was far from finished.  
  
'Where is the sword?' the man whispered angrily at the two worshippers of a deity unknown fully to them. The man's back was to Lucrezia and Keith, but Keith saw that the man had excellent discipline and was wary of everyone around him. The vampire did not understand all this at all.  
  
Lucrezia's darkened hazel eyes paid close attention. She did not know of any of this when she was with Keith, when she was alive of course. Cursing herself in her mind, she turned towards the aforementioned vampire man.  
  
'We-we...Don't have..have this-this sw-sword!!' The priest told the man in a diplomatic tone, his eyes glancing over to the priestess who was hiding behind him. 'Get out. You are scaring the worshippers of Anubis.' The priest told the man, his blue eyes narrowing nervously with his Egyptian make-up.  
  
The man was calmer than most people were. His back went straight and his short hair seemed to create shadows along the wall from the flames. The priestess clutched the Priest's white clean robe from the back obviously scared. Her eyes turned away in fright as white-hot tears fell down painted cheeks.  
  
'I am going to ask one more time and then people will start to die as were the agreement between the temple of Anubis and the Valentine family.' Keith stifled a small gasp. He hadn't remembered any of this at all!! He didn't remember a single word or a single thing.  
  
'I.It-It's...th-thi-this wa-way!!' The priest barely could get that alone out as he and the lead priestess lead the way through the golden alabaster walls with many symbols all over every inch of it, Grooves made there way before the man even came to this temple.  
  
Following them, he watched in shock and amusement. What was this sword they were talking about? Lucrezia followed him rather boldly, not upholding shock or amusement for this. They walked through many hidden corridors in the temple when the priest came to a stop and put his hand on some sort of symbol. Suddenly all light hit the room!!  
  
~~  
  
'Woman..' Tryving moved over to the cage and watched her. His garnet eyes glistening with his uselessness. A sword spirit never liked to be useless, and he was one of many. He put a hand up to the shield and watched her as she tried to fight against the magic cage.  
  
This magic was of a Varuna woman, the only type known to man that couldn't be broken by him most of the time. Malkovich was still running, following Keith into a nearby alleyway when suddenly, he stopped at the dead end.  
  
"Celestial Healing!!" A girl's voice screamed out, white magic, powerful white magic filled up Malkovich, freeing her and Tryving from their cages. Tryving stared at his woman and then to the one who screamed the freeing spell to find himself face to face with the Amazing white mage, Arisu or Alice. He wanted to go up and hug her but thought better of it when she was preparing a blessed light in his direction.  
  
"HEY!!! I'm here with her!! Don't!!!" His voice yelled to her as he looked over to the once-caged woman who was steadily getting up. Her eye half-opened in bewilderment. She looked over to Tryving and blinked widely. He wasn't supposed to be able to be human more than three hours for twenty- four hours. Well, this was a new development.  
  
"Margerete....Get away from the demon." Tryving's garnet eyes flashed at being called this. Turning to Miss Alice, his fangs glinted off the side of his smile as he growled in annoyance.  
  
"GET IT RIGHT!! SURRRRREEE!!! I WAS ONCE A DEMON BUT I AM A SWORD SPIRIT!!! SWOOOOOOORD!!! SPIRIT!!! GET IT GIRLIE!!! I AM MALKOVICH'S MAN!!!!!" He screamed at Alice who looked barely shaken in her resolve. No, for sure, things were not going well for our lovely sword spirit.  
  
He sighed and shook his head dodging a blessed light in his direction barely. Hiding behind Malkovich's body. The blonde ex-spy blinked at him then looked towards Alice in question. Alice was still charging another light spell, when Malkovich decided to tell her about the sword spirit.  
  
"Alice, I'm okay. This is Tryving, a sword spirit of the magical sword Tryving." Malkovich uttered monotonously. Alice's blue eyes flashed dangerously, making it seemed as if they glowed with holy power. The ex- spy knew instantly that she was in trouble, and that looking at Tryving's dark garnet eyes, he knew he was in trouble with her.  
  
~~  
  
The darkness crept around a girl with long blonde hair in braids. Her blue eyes were open curiously as she watched her father. He walked with the grace of centuries still in him. His own blue eyes were sapphires to hold upon her form. His mumbling was incoherent but she knew and feared what he was doing.  
  
'Set me free, papa.' Her mind spoke to her. She didn't want to risk her life for a child yet. Not yet. If her father's spell and plan worked then she would never have to again. She would be free from the curse of her mothers before her.  
  
Her father stopped circling around her, his feet's shuffling stopped as he started waving his hands up in the air creating arcs with magical symbols appearing the air. She closed her eyes, as this was the crucial part of the whole spell. Within seconds she felt her head split, her body screaming in unison with the crying eight-month year old child inside of her.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!" Her voice screeched and her body spazzed so much. Her jerking movements seemed to shake the table she was on. Her eyes opened wide, her soul being separated from her body within a matter of seconds felt like an eternity to her, but then the child smiled. She saw the child inside her being in her childhood.  
  
Crestfallen light blonde hair went with the winds; golden hazel eyes stared back at her. She was small and only looking like she was six years old and looking like her grandmother, Katarina. The girl twirled in the bright sun and turned back to her.  
  
'Freya.' It escaped her mouth and she disappeared as quickly as she had come.  
  
"FREYA!!" Loki reached a hand out to no one in particular as she blinked in the darkness. She was not on the table anymore, She was not just a soul looking for a body, she was Loki Simon stuck in Lucrezia Winter's body with Keith Valentine hidden from her father underneath her bed.  
  
"It's the same dream over and over.." She whispered to herself half- heartedly, sighing as usual. She never liked re-seeing that dream, especially with her child. Absent-mindedly, she touched her stomach. There was nothing but a uterus there without the stillborn child that her father had removed for her. She felt the black feathered wings stretch out on the bed.  
  
"I hope though, she's okay." Loki shrugged going over to the room in which her body lay, silent and living on magical feed along with the child inside of it. The woman on the table wore her own sorceress outfit of blue and pink. A jacket with the sleeves rolled up for her fingertips, turtleneck collar, and cut waist and a blue skirt with pink and blue boots.  
  
"My little Freya.." Loki whispered, touching the womb in which her child was in stasis. Tears filled her eyes, shaking them she turned back to her room. Her father would be home soon, with or without his target that he needed. The girl could only sigh as she sat down and began searching for new spells in her spell book.  
  
~~  
  
The bright light began to vanish as quickly as it had come. Lucrezia and Keith's hands were over stretched above their eyes, keeping the blinding light away from them lest they be temporarily blind for an hour or a few minutes or so. It felt like an eternity that the blazing light was there when it was only a few seconds. Quickly their eyes dilated and adjusted to the sudden backdrop of brightness.  
  
'W-we-we're he-here.' The priest whispered fearfully, his hands clutching each other like a child's who was in trouble looking at his mother. His body was turned to the stranger in the brown cloak. The priestess behind him, was not as brave, but she lead the way into the sanctum of evil-bred feelings.  
  
'W-w-watch.o-o-out, s-sir...Th-there are de-de-demons a-about.' She whispered in her quiet voice. Keith quickly followed with Lucrezia in tow behind him. Her requesting silent eyes was still perched on the trio in front of them.  
  
'Do not worry, young Anhay. I will deal with the demons when they attack us.' He told her through a smoothly charming voice. He had sauntered up to her and stayed beside her as they walked, the priest silently glaring at the newcomer.  
  
'Um..Th-thank you..I-I-I su-suppose.' She whispered to him. Her eyes were concentrating on the steps as they walked on to the last stairs, deep 100 feet into the ground, underneath the temple. She was shivering and seemed to want to upstart the lunch she had earlier, along with the priest as they whispered the litanies of their deity.  
  
Keith gasped in surprised as Lucruzia's mouth quirked wide open. He now remembered this event as he onlooked into the room. In the middle of the room was a huge green crystal, holding within it, a man, not dead at all. holding a sword in his embrace.  
  
'So Jouchim was right. Little, little brother was bonded to the sword before he was supposed to.' Keith shivered, his red sweater seeming to grow heavier as he breathed in fright. He never wanted to look on that memory of his again. That horrible one of his father, Tryving, Jouchim, and him. He remembered he was home at the end of his schooling, when his father, Seth Valentine, had told him that he had a surprise for graduating.  
  
It had been a pretty normal week back to his castle on horse, when he arrived and took everything up to his room, his father told him of the gift being in the tower. He went up there by himself, and met Tryving, his sword and his bonded spirit. He had barely gained control of the sword, winning the battle between the two to see if he was good enough to bond with the Proud Tryving of Legend. He had lost his sanity shortly after the battle, nearly killing his father, his idealistic brother, Jouchim, and his sister Maria. All he remembered of that was that he was encased to sleep and woke up in this temple, not able to move or open his eyes, but able to speak in telepathy, and see through others eyes.  
  
'Dear little Keith, It is I, Richard, please wake up, the time is to see if you are sane to be amongst us once more.' The stranger revealed himself, his face was etched with sorrow as he looked towards the priestess, blood pouring from his eyes. 'My brethren, awaken from your casement.' The man whispered as he moved forward. The casement seemed to shake slightly, melting almost as the body of Keith stood there, Tryving in his grasp, floating above everyone.  
  
'I am forgiven?' The figure spoke with a hardly used mouth, hoarsely. His eyes snapped open, glowing green aquamarine eyes showing with the tears of mankind flowing on his pale cheeks, marking its spots as floated over to his brother, hugging him crying profusely.  
  
Lucrezia couldn't help but smile and think that her husband was a crybaby before he met her. Shaking her head, she looked over to Keith as the scene continued. His eyes were showing that same hidden green ethereal light she loved and wallowed in her earlier days.  
  
'Yes. Yes. We all forgive you. Dear little brother, you were not in the right mind and we will forever love you.' He whispered to him. The being shook, and handed the crying Keith a set of pants and a tunic, with another cloak gotten underneath Richard's cloak.  
  
Suddenly Keith felt the transition take place and they were right back to where they had started now between the sea and the city. Keith put a strand of blonde hair behind his ear as he looked over to Lucrezia and her trained eyes.  
  
"What did you learn?" She asked him. He turned towards her in question. What had he learned? He wondered to himself for a few minutes. Looking over his profile, Lucrezia felt her stomach curdle up into shame, red embarrassment hot on her cheeks as she wondered silently to herself why she had lied to him. "Well?"  
  
"Hmm..?" He turned towards her thrown out of his deep moral looking reverie of the whole event. His green eyes closed, sheathing themselves of obvious hidden light in thought. His hand swept up into a knuckle supporting his chin, the other holding his elbow, raising his head towards the virtual sky.  
  
"Well?" Lucrezia motioned on for him to continue when he opened his aquamarine eyes and smiled a fangy grin, letting loose of the stupid pose, the boyish smile playing upon full lips and with that he told her simply.  
  
"I learned forgiveness."  
  
~~  
  
(O)_o;;; Okays..Loki is now back in school, um dunno maybe yay? I'm taking most of my core subjects this tri like English 2 A, Speech, Math 1 A, Biology 1, and lastly my only nice class multi-media. I hate going up and doing speeches in speech class. I get up there and pretend to do yoga. It helps..if I don't barf first. Gah, I have hated this entire week now for it.  
  
I won't be able to update as often as I wish. A lot of people are using my laptop since we can't get a new computer right now and I've got lots of homework each night so I only got about an hour to half-an-hour max to write each night. Who in the hell created homework? That person should be murdered to hell and back and back for eternity. T_T  
  
Hmmmm...I decided to put Jouchim in it since he is coming out for Shadow Hearts 2 and he is a valentine. Hmm....Thinking...-_-;;;; Maybe I'll change my sn to seventeen dancing monkeys, that sounds sweet!! Lol, one of my guy friends suggested it.  
  
This year and next year I will most likely end this with an epilougue, and end either Sunshine Weeping Women and Rebirth of a Summoning, or possibly finish up Anastasia, The Hunter and His Prey, and Of Earth and Wind, if I decide to work extra extra hard along with school work. I will most likely get most of the chapters up next tri and the one after that considering they have like one or two core classes and the rest are sorta just be there courses.  
  
Anyways, PLEASE READ 'N' REVIEW AS USUAL!!!!!! 


	14. Varuna in Disguise

Adventure Between the Line  
  
A/N:  
  
Review Thingys:  
  
"Well?" Lucrezia motioned on for him to continue when he opened his aquamarine eyes and smiled a fangy grin, letting loose of the stupid pose, the boyish smile playing upon full lips and with that he told her simply.  
  
"I learned forgiveness."  
  
~~  
  
Chapter 13: Varuna in Disguise  
  
Lucrezia blinked and then smiled towards Keith, her smile bright and unique as he remembered it on his dead wife. Looking over to her, he noticed that she looked weary, worried and sad, horribly sad. Her golden eyes were not boisterous yet not completely in sorrow. The vampire placed his hand on the back of his hair as he scratched trying to decide: Ocean or City?  
  
Lucrezia stared at him, partially amused and partially tired. Her spirit could not stand being here much longer, her energy was soon going to go zap soon. Shaking her head, she looked at the city then the ocean. Understanding her spirit's urges for the ocean, she glanced over to Keith who had been doing the same thing.  
  
"We are going to the ocean, next." Her words were like ice, cold and shocking. Shrugging, Keith felt the pull on him once again as they were suddenly on a beach. The sand felt smooth and soft, the waves crashing upon this land within seconds of each other.  
  
He could not help but smile at this. The ocean waves splashed foam unto the shore, the beauty of it was amazing as the peach colored beach mixed in with the cool turquiose, the feeling of serenity claimed as he wondered what the occaission that he had blocked this memory out of his mind. When he turned around to his helper, he couldn't help but gasp!!!  
  
Standing right by them was Lucrezia Winter-Valentine, his wife for the rest of the time she had left to live. Her golden eyes were so placid and filled with happiness as she was humming, swinging her arms innocently, spinning with her had held to the sky, tripping and falling down onto the sandy beach. He was there also, his green eyes intensifying as he looked at his wife. Her eyes were held open as she felt the tantric feeling of dizziness.  
  
'My love!! How thy wish thee could be happy every moment there could be.' His wife's rich laughter filled the happy vampire's ears, letting the pointy lobes twitch slightly. The man moved over to his wife, smiling in wonderful bliss.  
  
'That so, thy Princess?' He let his smile play upon his lips as he kissed her and then kissed her neck. She glared at him pouting like a child for his amusement. 'Ah, love, do not give thee that look, for if that smile was ever to leave thou face then thy might never smile again.' He told her laughing, joking with her as she fell along in giggles.  
  
'Oh, Keith!! Thou should not be so, trust thee wife, will thou not?" She told him with a laugh. Her face festering in warmth of laughter. She leaned into her husband's embrace and snuggled a little closer till she poked him in the ribs which made the vampire squirm. His heart lightened in love and yet became heavy with sorrow as he and Lucrezia looked upon their past life, his most memorable one.  
  
She was beautiful and yet something of her era, overly curious and always smiling, a little like a ray of sunshine, innocent and carefree from the troubles of his darker and more angstier background. He wanted that again. He wanted someone to treat as an equal and be his supporter through all of it.  
  
His memories of his dead wife increased as Lucrezia looked on with a look of grim hurt upon her darkened cherry lips. The light of world from which the baroque and ricocco period resided within. She was then nearly 300 something years old, though she oftened lied to all who knew her.  
  
'If only thee would stay forever this way, my love.' He told the woman in his embrace. Her face instantly went to anger. Their only real argrument had been her supposed demise as a human when she would eventually 'detiorate' into nothing but crumbling dust when she knew one day she would have had to tell him the truth about her and her demonic powers.  
  
'Thy will stay in thy heart and thy heart is eternal.' She muttered to him, teasing the man who held her. Her bright orbs glowing faintly with power unheard of. Brunette hair was tossed back to her shoulders, as she heard her brother-in-law, Albert Simon prounouce his entrance with a wave of magic, making her fly away from her husband's arms.  
  
'KEITH!!!' the lover screamed out to her husband, her dress flowing all around her bodice, her hair swifting the wild rides of the magically created wind, mixing in with the sand being brought up by such a sudden gale. Her pale arms reaching out beneath the fluttering lace of her dress, outstretched to the one who could save her.  
  
'LUCREZIA!!!' His voice shouted farther off when it was cut short suddenly by a well-placed kick by none other than dear Albert. The demonic gentleman, lifted his leg with such power and completely warped around his being, doing a roundhouse upon the shocked vampire. A fist connecting to his fallen face's form, sharply jarring in the broken shells along his back.  
  
Teleporting out of the situation, Keith appeared above his attacker's bent over form, raising a fist back to only feel nothing but darkness close around him. His attacker flipped up his hand creating many elegant arcs with the Varuna magic taught to him by his own wife, Katarina.  
  
'I AM taking her Valentine!!' The man's harsh voice was brash filled with hatred at anything and everything. Keith could do nothing, he was bound by darkness, neverending darkness waiting to see if he could find his wife, concentrating on her chakra but finding nothing of her within the darkness, nothing to identify the being he loved with all his heart.  
  
'LUCREZIA!!!' His voice screamed out to echo back to him. He sounded pathetic, worthless with contempt riding in his mind. Her face disappearing in the annals of his long-lived life, dreaming far-off of a reality unhindered with sadness and sorrow.  
  
'Keith..' Faintly, he heard her voice out of the darkness, watching around for her face and light to appear when he found nothing.  
  
'Now, Dear sister, I need you to come with me, in regards of your cousin, Katarina!!' Laughing, madly, the paedophile mad gentleman reached over to the feared sorceress, her energy pent up as she transformed into her natural state.  
  
Then everything went dead.  
  
~~  
  
"Okay. So my powers are strong enough to unbind both of you from two of the strongest magicks on this planet which you call Terra?" Arisu's face blinked at the sword spirit who was now fully turned back into a darkness class, a demon of sorts in other words. Tryving shrugged. He didn't understand it much either.  
  
"I suppose you have not been defiled and is the purest maiden ever known, am I correct?" His garnet eyes glistened with the ruby dragon awakening deep within himself. His black leathery wings were feeling cramped up as he absentmindedly rubbed the horned top. His long hair flowed surrounding his pale and perfect form. He was more handsome than most people could get credit for.  
  
Looking over to Yuri, Arisu blushed greatly. It was not well-known that Yuri and her had never had sex before, in fact not even Margerete had known. The ex-spy was in the kitchen once more, drinking tea for some odd reason. Margerete had tons of teas in her kitchen but she had never drank any in front of others and most certainly hardly drank any by herself neither.  
  
"Well...umm...uh.." Yuri grinned sheepishly as he placed a tentative hand behind his back, amusing and embarressed at the same time. Arisu's stammering did not help the situation, especially not with Tryving's next statement.  
  
"So you have not ever hopped on the bandwagon, done the bad thing, get your wedding shackles off, get some tender loving care, been doing the hobby horse, tried the naked tango, had peaches'n'crème, ever? So you two are still virgins?" Margerete could be heard spitting out her tea onto the floor, laughing harder than ever before. It was bluntly put in with many euphamisms, his attempt at being serious for once.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Arisu's facve grew ever the more hotter than anything that the planet could ever know as Tryving smirked with his knowing. He had already deduced by now with both of the young adults' faces turning into the deepest red he knew about the deep wine red color of his eyes. A growing smirk on his face truimphed leaving him to smile to them.  
  
"Well, at least Malkovich and I have you beat then." His leacherous smirk growing to his pointy elf-like ears. Margerete popped her head out of the kitchen seeing the flabberghasted faces of Yuri and Arisu clicking back and forth between the two. Margerete's blonde eyebrow rose a few inches in mere curiousity when Arisu only shook her head in thought.  
  
"You are a weird demon." Margerete shook her blonde head, the motion sending her slightly into dizziness, upon raising her firm chin up from confusion. Tryving smiled gently towards Margerete, the one he considered his own. He noticed that when she was making tea for herself that she unknowingly tapped into her water powers making the tempature heat up almost immediately even before she had put it into the microwave.  
  
"With my woman." He winked towards her shrinking form from behind the door, a flirtatous edge added onto it. Arisu shrugged to herself as Yuri decided to help Margerete with some more tea for both of Arisu and Tryving, his hand still firmly into coffees, mochas especially.  
  
"So you were saying about the purity?" Arisu started once more trying to be on task than the three surrounding her. She felt like she was being surrounded by a family of idiot monkeys, not that two of the monkeys were hot as hell to boot. Her voice was ash upon the trio not being heard slightly, until Tryving edged closer to her.  
  
"C'mere!!" He whispered excitedly, his fingers snapping back and forth, beckoning for her to lean over. Her pale porcilein face had returned to normal by now and she leaned forward trusting him slightly, but ready for a blessed light if she must. "Y'know with your untainted power, I bet you are just begging me to take you now, after light and darkness do make wonderful shades of grey if you know what I mean." He told her, his hand cupped around her ear from his mouth, making the clarity of his rich sexy voice resound well within Arisu's ear.  
  
SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!!!  
  
"OW!!!! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SLAP ME!!!!!" Yuri ran out from the living room with Margerete close on his heels to see what happened!! Tryving clutched the perfectly seen side of his pale face with both hands to add insult to injury. The white mage merely 'hmphed' and looked the other way, angrier than when he had teased her, the redder skin on her face showing it well. Her arms were crossed beneath her perky breasts, blue and white mixing well in the scene of supposed calmness.  
  
"Well, you deserved it!!" She screamed at him. Her sanity was now lost as both Yuri and Margerete sighed as Margerete went back to the kitchen to get a certain root. "YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN TRY!!!" Her hands immediately went over to the book of flesh as Tryving felt himself fearing what was sure to come!!  
  
"HEY!!!" He screamed at the white mage as she pummeled him down hard with her book, each hit making it's mark with its metal lock, causing Tryving to flinch slightly, especially when she had hit him over the head a few times till finally Yuri had decided enough was enough.  
  
"I'LL TELL YOU ABOUT CHASTI-huh?!" Arisu stopped her movement, feeling a pair of muscled arms lock her arms to her side, causing her to flail about with her legs. "LEMME GO!!! I DON'T WANT TO TAKE THAT NASTY ROOT!!!" She screamed, jumping up against her capturerer having done this many times before when Arisu could not keep her temper down.  
  
"Well, sorry love." Yuri smiled confidently, until he started feeling the book hit his side, the metal clasp creating bruises next to his rib cage. Flinching with each mark, he held her for Margerete. The ex-spy smiled demurely, her face showing no malice towards the sword spirit's attacker. Yuri getting the hint, smiled at his love. "Now open wide, honey."  
  
"I AM NOT GOIN-" She stopped short, feeling the root stuck in her mouth, Margerete's hand stilled upon her lips, making sure that she didn't spit it out like she once did when she had gotten so angry and lost her sanity points. Chewing, Arisu growled, swallowing the chewed up root and glaring at Tryving, who flinched hiding behind his wings from her sight.  
  
"There, love. Are you feeling better?" Yuri's rough japanese voice came through to her ears as Arisu suddenly felt quite ashamed at her display of anger. She knew that being the perfect lady was so much more like her than what she had just done but that was a year pented out of frustrated anger and passionate frustrations. Smiling, she quietly nodded, seeing that Margerete took her hand off of her.  
  
"Sorry about that Yuri, Margerete, and I suppose Tryving. I'm never usually like this,after all." Her once more quiet voice seeming lady-like, and sincere with love. Yes the Arisu everyone knew and love was back amongst them once again.  
  
"Well, please, do not let it happen again to such an important spirit as me!!" Tryving 'hmphed' at her earning a laugh from Margerete, the ex- spy's face brightening up adding lightness to the situation. Tryving smiled at them proudly playing even more to get the trio to laugh a little than glare at him. His smirk plastered on his face with a smirk that was so cocky that a rooster would love it.  
  
"Well, well!! Isn't someone pleased he got his ass kicked by Arisu?!" Margerete stated, gaining laughter and embarresment from Tryving. The demon shrugged, winking suggestively towards Arisu which passed Yuri's eye.  
  
"Teehee!! An..An...Anyway," Arisu started, her breath being caught from laughing at Tryving's act, "what were you saying about the purity of a mage?" The girl's tone wa sturned into her habitual seriousness. Her blue clear eyes turning into the icy façade she often put up for other people that did not really know her.  
  
"You have not been touched, therefore with your extreme power wihtout being touched, you have the magic to thwart the forbidden magic." Tryving replied nonchalantly, leaning back on his elbows. His garnet eyes focusing on nothing but the blue walls of her Arisu's eyes. They were still clear.  
  
"Forbidden magic?" Yuri asked. He thought the only magic that was ever forbidden or looked down upon was harmonixing. Arisu's blue eyes were concentrating on the serious Tryving. His childish attempt earlier still in her mind but was stilled by the need to know what he was talking about. As a reporter she never knew her potential powers until the day her father was killed by Albert Simon, the man she was going to get her revenge against one day.  
  
"Yes, the Varuna magic in which Albert Simon has in abundance from his wife's teaching, his daughter, and lastly, from the arch angel Uriel, holder of all magic." Tryving's pale face seemed to cringe at the name of the arch angel. Her name ringing a bell for Arisu, a dutious Catholic, who immediately was about to exclaim something.  
  
"Uriel, even in that holy book of yours, white mage Arisu, is not actually called a she or for the fact that she is the holder of all magic in this world in which she is." His eyes softened somewhat at the name, though his body remembered memories, scars from the time he remembered the arch angel and his encounters with her.  
  
~~  
  
'Keith will find you out!! He will come and rescue thee, bastard!!' She yelled at him, Lucrezia looked on her own memories that were pouring out this time. Keith watched, the lies his wife told him all unture to that day. Her garb was that of gold and purple, royal and sparkling, a sorceress's dress. In her hand was her rod of power, a garnet crystal from the graveyard of her mind, a malice keeper, the guardians of all Varunas.  
  
'He will not come, m'dear.' Albert's male voice sprung out from the dark circle he had casted turning his face toward the sky where she floated diligently, the wind easily supporting her form. Brunette hair flashed back as she began concentrating on a new spell. Many arcs into the air, shimmers of gold appeared and in the void of black, a golden chest appearing and opening, taking away more than half of his forgotten sanity.  
  
'You have yet to win, Simon!!!' Practiced spells came to mind, her mind running further than most would. Raising her hand, she called upon the holiness of her god, to receive nothing. Hand raised, she felt no power come from the sky as it should have. Albert was laughing, his heart ready to lurch out and murder her, but his plans would not be complete.  
  
'I have won indeed my dear, for your favored Uriel is gone from the heavans!!!' His laughter reached her ears, her hand and heart trying even more for the holy power to come to no avail but more laughter, a confused and frightened look upon her gentle face.  
  
'No..THIS CAN NOT BE!!!!' Her voice screamed, the Varuna sorcery Albert Simon had learned came through her skin, biting into it, tearing through her, demoralizing her and instantly putting her into self- conciousness. Her last thought had been on her husband as it would always be.  
  
'Keith...'  
  
"What was that?!" Keith's exclaimation made his wife turn her head towards him, her golden green eyes shimmering with unshed tears. Her cheeks turning red embarressed from lying all her life and lying to him most of all.  
  
"That was the truth of your wife's life." She muttered underneath dark and heavy lashes. Instantly from the scenic ocean they were snapped back to the original place where it had began. "She loved you too much to tell you the truth of her." The kindred spirit spoke softly, her bottom lip being bitten by her upper teeth in an attempt not to cry out from the memories. That was the most horrible she had ever done to Keith.  
  
"She was a...monster?" She looked up in confusion. A monster would be near the meaning but it wasn't. His question was not forced but it was dawning even more on him of why his wife was taken from him by Albert Simon.  
  
"No. Not a monster. She was a mere demi-god, her race was that of the gods but not as pure. " Lucrezia was willing to tell him the truth now, no matter how much it would hurt, she would say what she must. Keith's face was puzzled, green eyes of emerald turmoil mixing in with them.  
  
"If not a monster then what?" She did not know how to answer that. The demi-god was the easiest answer she could ever have given him. 'Who is my dear love, Lucrezia?' Keith thought to himself, pieces of his old life peicing together. He knew that Lucrezia held magic in her body but never that she was a sorceress with that kind of magical power.  
  
"She was what she was. Keith, she was...a Varuna.." He turned to look at the woman crucially, his eyes holding such sorrow wihtin those emerald depths that she often loved to stare at. The Varuna family was well known from ancient times, mysterious strangers even for the magical realms. They were thought to be connected to God in more ways than one.  
  
Mysterious strangers, the only ones with any of the intentional magical power of God were the women, the cursed women of the Varuna monopoly. It was known that if a person married a Varuna their spouses would die a painful horrible death.  
  
"H-How??!?" She shook her head, cutting him off from asking anymore questions for his questioning eyes, those inquisitive orbs peircing through her skin, making her want to cry away her sins forever to just be with him....but her place would be gone soon, so soon.  
  
"All will be answered after we go to the city." She told him briefly, looking over to the dreary raining city of Boston. The autumn smell easily smelled from their vantage point, spice of pumpkin pie that Koudelka would cook for each of the renters. The noises of the London Rats racing down the hall for halloween, and the sight of the woman he saved who had warmed his heart, and then the other one who looked like her with a torn past, and a way to try to get past it.  
  
"....I will make you answer then, I promise you, helper.." He uttered underneath his breath in anger at her. He was not going to allow his answers to be drifted from him, not ever again!!!  
  
~~  
  
O_______O ......wow......I UPDATED!!!! Okay, this chapter was not that easy to write considering I was going to decide when Lucrezia will tell him about everything. I also wanted to depict the Tryving-Arisu thing.  
  
Arisu and Tryving are almost like Yuri and Arisu. Tryving is just a hell lot worse and doesn't really want Arisu for herself, but for her power, unlike Yuri whose intentions for her are well....good? ^^;;; Dunno how to explain that one.  
  
I have not been able to update in so long since I've been doing a lot of extra work for everyone I know. (Especially Tally-chan who HAS been taking my computer. GrRrRrRr!!!) We finally have a new system so I'm going to update that this weekend and I'm trying to not to listen to Oversoul (freaky song.) If anyone wants it I can send it to you. It's in Japanese but it sounds like a Halloween theme and I've been listening to it lately for this.  
  
If any of you like Artemis Fowl, please read my So Like A Rose Songfic. (Holly/Artemis) It's one of my better song fics. My other one for MKr sucked. Damn this is like a huge major rant!!! GAH!!! I don't think I should put all my problems onto my fics!!! **whacks head repeatedly** OH!!! I forgot to say!!!  
  
If you wanted to know what song it was in the second chapter of this, it was Avril Lavigne's 'Naked'. When I read it I thought so much of Arisu and Yuri's love life like that!! ^_^  
  
P.S. Please donate a review to the Help Loki-chan society. ^____^ It would be soooooo much appreciated!!! 


	15. The Alluring Nightengale's Tale

Adventure Between the Line  
  
A/N:  
  
Review Thingys:  
  
"All will be answered after we go to the city." She told him briefly, looking over to the dreary raining city of Boston. The autumn smell easily smelled from their vantagepoint, spice of pumpkin pie that Koudelka would cook for each of the renters. The noises of the London Rats racing down the hall for Halloween, and the sight of the woman he saved who had warmed his heart, and then the other one who looked like her with a torn past, and a way to try to get past it.  
  
"..........I will make you answer then, I promise you, helper......" He uttered underneath his breath in anger at her. He was not going to allow his answers to be drifted from him, not ever again!!!  
  
~~  
Chapter 15: The Alluring Nightingale  
  
Moving closer, They snapped into a modern-day in Boston. It was the late December air, swirling around him and the Varuna woman. He did not seem to want to trust her but Keith could not help it. She had given her word and for him that was enough, for now anyway.  
  
The grayed sky shone with brilliance as white flakes floated down onto the streets creating lumps of cold heaps. Fevered feet ran along bustling in the Massachusetts capital. The business in the air was strong and thick enough as Christmas carolers sang outside store windows along the ancient part of Boston.  
  
That had nearly been a month before, if he remembered correctly. This memory wasn't hidden; it just was there in his mind. He looked upon children who clutched to their mother's hands, pulling them to store windows or even more into the stores. Over-excitement danced along merrily with the resounding laughter and songs of the children.  
  
'This is......' He started, turning to look at Lucrezia. Her hands finding themselves clutched together, looking down at the streets. She nodded sullenly. 'Christmas Eve.' He finished up in words to her. The demon that stood beside him brushed against him, sending his heart into beating faster and his mind into seething at this revelation in disgust.  
  
He saw himself, mixing in with most of the crowd wearing a dark crimson almost black trench coat with a smooth front to it, dusting his steps as the back was split. He wore nothing but regular dark black and crimson red clothes. His face devoid of emotion, thought going through his own molecular green eyes. Keith was coming towards the two, his face devoid of thought and emotion, devoid of any life, when he went into a small bar off one of the side streets, the two following him through the memory.  
  
The bar stank of sweat, alcohol, and sorrow, sorrow being drowned into thick frothy mugs of beer and thin ones for wine. In a far part of the area was a stage, dimly lit as it were with no one on it. The bar on a side of it going into the employees' locker rooms and the bathrooms. The dark mahogany wood seemed to shine with the postured tears shining in through it. People came here to drink their sorrows away, to allow them an empty escape from the torturous reality that he had endured for many centuries.  
  
Moving forward, Keith placed a tentative pale hand onto warm wood, the bar's dark circles showing age and wear easily to his vampiric senses. Christmas was never a holiday he enjoyed since the death of Lucrezia. He would dimly remember the few Christmases he had spent with her being ones full of enthusiastic joy and hope for the world to cope with the abilities of newer inventions, hopes that could always become better.  
  
He settled his body firmly in a bar stool, looking up to a man with white hair and green eyes, a wolfish kind of grin on his face. The man held the general bartender suit with the washcloth thrown over his shoulder. His body frame was a little burly but lithe like water. This man had been in many fights and knew how to end one without getting hurt seeing that he was a bartender.  
  
"Well, welcome newcomer!! I'm Lobos, the bartender here. May I get you something to drink, my friend?" The wolfish man grinned, smiling at Keith's troubled look. The green fervent eyes in which many could remember dimmed somewhat as he thought of his choices.  
  
"White wine, please. "He told the bartender his choice, the smothering smoke creating a hazy effect in the tavern. The stage lit up all of a sudden when he saw her. She was just like Lucrezia if only she had the calming curling brown lockes that his dead wife had had. He stared at her, the body swaying as the music in the background started up.  
  
She was breathtakingly different than most women he had ever seen. She seemed to create an aura of smoothness and mystery all around her medium build. Her eyes flashed open beneath creamy defined eyelids and eyelashes, showing that she was indeed a beauty. Her eyes shimmered with a mystical glow that not many would ever see before. Her eyes winked out towards the newcomer in her bar, him.  
  
That one wink from her made everyone else turn towards him in jealousy that she had picked him out of the crowd. Apparently she was rather famous at this junction. Her garb was a simple light blue dress, slits on each side of her hips, falling down to the floor, showing healthy fleshy legs in strapped ankle-high dark blue boots, velvet shining on them as she stepped forward towards the audience.  
  
Her hair was ornate in a design that seemed to remind him of a dragon, slinking its way amongst the dead, blonde streaks becoming of the bearded whiskers with the highlights being the scales and body. The pin holding this dragon to her hair was ironically a dragon hairpin. The dress showed a little cleavage to get the haunted men wild, and was sleeveless showing twisting mystic arms that were only scathed by the property of silver dark bangles, shining in all on her, illuminating the beauty that stood on the platform like a goddess.  
  
"Subete wa kioku no naka e," Her voice started in Japanese, a song that she had obviously had tried her hardest to get down to the very right notes. Her voice in itself was the catalyst of her mysterious allure, a charm deadly to all men within the proximity except perhaps the bartender who knew her charming voice all too well to be under her singing enchantment.  
  
"Tada wasurete wa, Ikenai mono ga aru, Me no mae ni " She raised her arms upwards in an arc as if to tell of a long goodbye to a man she once loved. Those darkened blue orbs crystallizing with the cold beautiful mask she had on. Lucrezia beside the real Keith was astonished. So, her husband's infatuation had the ability of a nightingale. Shaking her head as the words from the song lulled her in her mind.  
  
" Katachi o nashite wa inakute mo," She forced one of her delicate arms outward towards the audience, the strange gesture seeming to help magnify the created enchantment upon the men who watched her and listened. Those eyes that had winked to him shuddered tremendously as if something she was trying to remember, even more something that she was trying to find so hard yet was not attainable at all. In Lucrezia's mind, the pretty doll up on the stage was telling of a true lost that she could never regain; yet somehow was trying to.  
  
" Soko ni wa iki ga ari, Kodô ga ari," Those blue orbs opened wide, flashing as her frail hand retracted to her chest into a fist, then beating against her chest to tell that she had seen him. Then on the last few syllables, her arm rose out to a gentle arc, the ability shimmering with the shining of the bracelets and their magnetic jingling as she reached out to the ghost of pretending.  
  
"Yawaraka na kyokusen o kaku hikari ga aru, Me o tojite " Closing the luminescent dark colored hues entranced her watchers, awaiting their goddess's voice as her fingers, trailed like ice through the air to one of the brighter lights above the stage. Her voice seemed to be peaceful compared to a minute before. The doll opened those eyes that enchanted Keith fully. It reminded him of Lucrezia's golden eyes that twisted in disbelief or sorrow whenever she felt the emotion, no matter what. It was true that his dead wife wore her heart on her sleeve easily compared to the woman on the stage. He could tell that the woman on the stage had secrets and couldn't ever wear her heart or else.  
  
" Sono ude o nobashite, Yubi saki ni fureru koto ga aru no nara, Itsu ka kitto mata, Deaeru kara," Her hand retracted the icy fingers with the twinkling rings that enraptured her toned arms creating an effect of such great magnitude from her audience as they leaned forward to hear the rest that her voice had paused at. Leaning her head towards her captives, her dark lashes fluttered dangerously as if she knew that she didn't need to put as much of herself into her performance.  
  
"Itsu ka kitto ........." The nightingale let her soft voice linger on. The audience was all ears to her as if she were a master of men, an overseer of slaves that were captured into a web of life. The soft thin line of the ending was enough for most of them to know that she was finished as some people threw up a rose they had been saving or coins in which a man who most likely worked with her, picked up diligently as she bowed and waved goodbye to her audience, making sure to wink at her newcomer before escaping to the locker room.  
  
'She's.....' Keith paused to the demon woman beside him. He watched in ecstasy different than the looks he had given his wife ever, causing a sort of jealousy to ride up in Lucrezia's prone form. Her golden eyes seemed to glare at the pretty doll without a name as she went, swishing and swaggering her hips in time with the exiting music.  
  
'Still alive.' Lucrezia grunted, frowning profusely. She had never gotten such a loving look from her husband ever. It was different than the looks he had ever given her. His eyes read with a love and desire to be the nightingale's and yet he still had in his eyes the power that still held her in his heart. Grabbing her skirt with a fisted hand, she clutched at it to not show any of her agitation. She was trying to let go of Keith finally after two hundred years. She was trying to say her forsaken goodbye and give him a new life. She wanted him to love and yet..........  
  
She didn't want him to at the same time.  
  
~~  
  
Arisu stared at the wall in Margerete's apartment. The blue shimmering glazed wall seemed to be able to keep her interest to a point but instead of being plain bored like she was, Arisu was trying to heavily concentrate upon the nagging feeling that stayed in the back of her head, never straying and all the more pounding.  
  
Her fiancé was in the kitchen helping Margerete or Malkovich like she preferred to be called, wash dishes from their early Sunday supper. Arisu had made sure that all four of them went to her church though Yuri and especially Tryving both complained until she threatened them with a few blessed lights. Arisu held her god in the up most importance and she didn't care if her friends weren't part of her religion, they would attend though.  
  
Sunday was her favorite day of the week and yet she felt as if they were missing something. That something that was nagging in the back of her mind and wouldn't stop kept its pounding upon her troubled brow. Sighing, a mere attempt at trying to breathe away her pounding nag, a beating drum echoing deep within the chasm of her holy mind.  
  
The thing with Tryving coming back to his human form and then her learning that she was a mighty priestess/holy mage. It amused her that she had so much untapped power supposedly hidden inside of her body. Taking another breath of boredom, Arisu turned to her flowers in Malkovich's slightly new flower vase.  
  
"Then you came around me, the walls just disappeared." Arisu had to smile at Yuri. His slightly rough hybrid voice sent such wonderful warmth through her. He was really a gentleperson if anyone got to know him like she had. He once had went to Los Angeles a year back for her birthday and got her a cherry blossom tree to keep in the local church where they had met. That one gift let her know he was a keeper......somewhat. "Nothing to surround me to keep me from my fears." The white mage felt the corners of her lips raise up into a joyous smile.  
  
"I'm unprotected. See how I've opened up? You've made me tru-" Arisu stopped abruptly. Her bluish-silver eyes shining widely, a hand covering her mouth as if the last word of their verse was too horrible to speak. Yuri blinked, his amber eyes glowing in confusion at her sudden silence towards their song. Maybe he wasn't doing a good enough job to woo his fiancé. He would have to pay more attention to his fiancé a bit........just as long as she didn't read the bible to him, then he'd be fine.  
  
"What is it, Arisu?" Tilting brunette spiked hair filtered into her vision as Yuri stood over her in bewilderment at her impediment of continuing their song. Her face raised up, soft white-silver hair brisling themselves against his chin, causing the more masculine of the two to rub his nose into the soft luminescent hair.  
  
"WE FORGOT ABOUT MOTHER!!!!!" Arisu jumped up, not noticing that Yuri had just gotten headbutted by her sudden rush of jumping up, his fingers curled around his chin from the floor. Lifting himself back up, Margerete and Tryving came out of the kitchen to see what was the problem. Tryving and Margerete's eyes met and blinked in unison.  
  
"Your mother?" Margerete asked softly. She wondered if she had met Ms. Elliot before. Tryving smirked, slightly willing to acknowledge the holy mage's remembrance at just the right time. That to him, showed that she was one who could forget if anything did happen between some people. Yuri actually seemed to drop dead on the floor right in front of Arisu. His amber eyes glowing with tears. He did not want to meet her. He REALLY did not want to meet Mrs. Elliot if she was as horrible as Arisu was when he had met her about him being a pagan.  
  
"Yes, yes!! My mum!! She flies in at seven!!! I totally forgot!! She's coming to stay for a week from England!!!" The holy mage fretted back and forth, worry sweating her brow as she ran over to one of the cupboards, opening it to try to find a dust rag. The poor amnesiac had no idea what to do!!! Yuri wasn't helping anyway, rocking back and forth in a corner, probably hoping that he wasn't going to get exorcised or anything close to what Arisu had done to him when they had first met.  
  
"Mage girl!!" Tryving exclaimed at Arisu, her hands pushing past him to get the broom and the swifter from the closet. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!" His pale face became flushed, his wings trying to find a way out of her way between her, the wall, and the unmoving and unblinking Margerete!! Twisting to where a standing Yuri stood, he and the haromixer watched in unison as Arisu was opening the closet and starting to sweep the tiles of the kitchen floor in a hurry muttering something about working, working.  
  
Margerete had finally looked up to the clock on her digital oven from the doorway, making sure she didn't spread dirt on the tile floor with the way Arisu was going on. The supposed spy was if one could say surprised and amused at the same time. Finally willing herself to speak up, the blonde "ahemed" and turned to Arisu very calmly. "It is six forty five. The airport is at least twenty minutes."  
  
Yuri, hearing this, didn't even keep his ears open for the pregnant silence that followed. He had been dealing with her and her mother's expectations for the last two months, ahead of when Mrs. Elliot was to come to America. Arisu had stopped what she was doing, her sanity seemed lost and her great nearly silver blue eyes clouded over with the graying sky.  
  
"OH MY JESUS CHRIST!!!!!" Margerete swallowed down a gulp of her own saliva, not wanting to argue but wanting to understand Arisu's mood!!! The mage girl, dropping the broom, held her head in either anger or stress, probably a fusion of both. "I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS STRESS!!!! SHE'S GOING TO BE HERE IN TWENTY MINUTES AND I HAVE NOTHING ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO MOTHER'S EXPECTATIONS!!! I'M GOING TO BE DISOWNED!! SHE'LL MAKE SURE THE POPE EXCOMMUNICATES ME BECAUSE I'M MARRYING A PAG-" The next few minutes were dealt in silence, a body dropping to the floor quickly, and then a cheerful demon meeting the two eyes of both lover and owner.  
  
"I am sorry, Yuri, but she needed it for her own good. Now, why don't you take Arisu and get Mrs. Elliot while Malkovich and I clean up for Arisu..........Hopefully, Arisu won't be this nervous when her perhaps young mother comes in Margerete's house......" Tryving continued, smiling with great affect upon Yuri's slight anger. The harmonixer wasn't going to complain too much, he just didn't think sticking a sock in her mouth and binding the Holy Catholic with binding magic was the greatest way to shut her up. He, in fact, preferred to just kiss the rather determined woman to win arguments.  
  
Tryving placed into Yuri's hands a small satchel of pure leaves for Arisu on the way to the airport. His garnet eyes questioning to Margerete as Yuri left with his beautiful and chewing on a pure leaf, bride. Taking in those questionable eyes to the sexy demon, Margerete sighed, picking up the broom and began to sweep the rest of the tile kitchen.  
  
"What would you have me do, Milady?" Tryving asked to the young woman, her hands twisting upon the handle of the broom, the soft swoosh of the bristles against the hard floor being his answer for a few minutes of the paused conversation. Taking her hair back as she finished the kitchen, Margerete made her way to the closet, pulling out a weird machine of sorts, tossing the cord and nodding to the machine to Tryving.  
  
"Vacuum the living room."  
  
~~*~~  
  
Lucrezia paused, glancing over to the vampiric lord. His pale skin contrasting to her own peach color. 'Uriel, how Thy love him....' In her mind she couldn't help but want to hold onto him, onto a piece of herself that she had given away willingly. Lucrezia's golden eyes glazed over in perhaps piteous thought, self-loathing at having to let him go, having to make sure she had died without her regrets of living hanging continuelessy over her head.  
  
Taking a breath, to calm her actively beating heart, the former wife of Keith's dug her shoe into the ground, finding the ground pleasant to stare at from the starting point once more. Keith, taking a moment to be sure he did not lash out in anger however much he wanted to, flattened his shirt down, patting it softly with his hands.  
  
"Tell me, What is it about the Varunas?" His voice seemed trusting, the anger biting back from responding in the calmly monotonous-almost resonance throughout the sphere of his mind. Lucrezia instantly looked upwards toward her ex-husband, a widow in his own rights, and yet she knew even if she wished not to, that she had to answer his questions. She had to....  
  
"The Varuna family are a part of God as God is part of Meta-God and Meta-God is with Tresias, the ultimate deity. The Varunas were from a very high angel named Uriel, the one who supplied our world, Terra or Earth as everyone now calls it, with true magic. All the magical families were descended from an angel and a demon. It's the reason why humans are neither good or evil but can choose their own alignment." Lucrezia paused, her gentle voice not wavering as if she had truly died. Her explanation seemed to be short lived in Keith's eyes.  
  
"The Varunas were more pure humans, than the humans that lived without using their magic in a way. Most are considered rather intensely evil but they were many good people who were Varunas. Most of them lived very long lives. Mostly around one thousand years to one thousand-seven- hundred-and-fifty." Lucrezia knew that nowadays, or the days when she had lived that the Varunas would barely live past their two hundredth birthday because of that stupid curse.  
  
"So my wife would have lived past my prime easily." Keith's serious tone shook her from her deep thoughts. Lucrezia could only blink for a moment then turned to the painted imagery of a blue sky on the field at where they stood. A small breeze seemed to pass by lifting her frail brown curls off her face for a moment then fell back into place.  
  
"No." Another pregnate pause followed as a pair of golden eyes seemed to blink away tear that would surely betray her before she would have it so. Taking a minute to wipe the traitorous tears away from her face, she preceded to take a glance of the surprising look upon the vampire's face. The pale flesh cusping into the silver blonde hair that swished into his visage, a serious and frowning one, every so often.  
  
"Why would she not have?"  
  
"There........" A pause for another breath readying herself for the effects of his outburst. "is a curse upon all the Varunas. What do you know of them so far?" Keith could not say quite what he could say about the magical family. They were mysterious and the women were supposedly the ones with power, politically at least as he thought. He had never known that there to is another known female Varuna in power while one was there already unless they were related as cousins.  
  
"There isn't much to be said except that it always seemed that the women were the ones with all the political power and there is never another known woman who is in the immediate family known to the rest of the mage world." He tapped his finger upon his brow assuming that was all he could remember about the powerful and quirky family.  
  
"That's as much as anyone is allowed to know. The curse is of the women in the Varuna family. The reason only the women were cursed is because of two young Varunas. Uriel is our mother and because she is directly one of God's children along with one of Meta-God's favorite children, she was given extreme magic, so vast she could make thousands of worlds!!" At this Lucrezia's golden eyes sparkled, twinkling with such excitement.  
  
"Since we are descended from Uriel, Uriel is much like our mother, our patron who protects us when we call on her. So, many eons ago, Miguel Varuna and his twin sister Lefia Varuna were very hostile towards the other. They had a bloodfull sibling rivalry since they were children. Lefia and Miguel had killed servants, mages, and even tried to kill their mother, Lillia, the greatest of all the Varunas. So in turn, Miguel and Lefia had become very powerful people and convinced many of the magical realm to go to either side." Looking very strongly displeased, Lucrezia allowed for a quiet moment before she began again.  
  
"Soon after they created an army for a battle, they both decided to get even more power. One day, Miguel, through the advice of his young angel- bride, Remiel, decided for once, even if against his will somewhat to appease his young wife, held a peace gathering with his twin sister. Lefia, attending at the advice of her angel-husband, Tiresial, went with a few of her most respected fighters. Soon in the gathering, their parents and their vast family gathering to see the feud finally end, went very sour after a magic missile went out of a young sorceress's control. As the magic missile landed and killed Lefia's handmaiden, Kilina, Lefia immediately attacked her brother's followers and soon a battle was ensued."  
  
The imagery did not paint a good image in Keith's mind. He could see Lefia, a strong, determined woman with bright gold eyes and silver hair in a bun being the one to attack. Miguel reinforcing his young bride to escape as he attacked with his owns silver-blonde hair wavering. The young sorceress hiding in a corner crying, the handmaiden at her feet, convulsing in death throes. The sad imagery did not seem to help the reputation the Varunas had as being quirky at all. Keith could only shiver at the sight even if he had been through something akin to that. But why didn't they see it as an accident? He pondered that for a moment, catching himself before he let too much information leave.  
  
"Remiel and Tiresial were killed in the battle trying to protect everyone from their spouses. This whole peace gathering had in fact been a small plot to have their spouses reconcile with each other. Upon knowing his young wife had died, Miguel did the most desperate thing he knew. He called Uriel unto them, but at the same time so did Lefia. The holy angel was summoned, her power awing those in battle as they stopped dead in their tracks watching the angelic being descended from the heavens. She did not like what she saw in the least. She had looked to the siblings and then the family, sad with tears coming down her face as she could only cry at the horrible feud between her children. She asked what both had wanted for her to do. Miguel wanted his sister dead, while Lefia wanted her handmaiden Kilina and her husband back alive."  
  
"Lefia seems to be more bloodthirsty than Miguel though." Keith commented on as Lucrezia decided to pause for another moment. Her brown hair floating in the wind floating into her face as she gently kept it at bay. The blonde swordsman did not seem to fathom the prospect of the woman Varuna. Lucrezia seemed to let a ghost of a smile envelope her lips before she went onto more talking.  
  
"Between warfare, Lefia was the only one who was willing to show her enemies mercy. Miguel was the one who always seemed to initiate the battles by attacking Lefia whenever he could. Even though she retaliated against his attacks, she never allowed her arrogance to start one, and she didn't like innocents shedding their blood who held no part in the conflict such as her husband and her handmaiden." Lucrezia explained to Keith, hoping that she did make it easily explained.  
  
"Uriel nodded silently to the two as they awaited her decision. Uriel looked upon the twins in disgust as she made her ruling. Miguel's magic and all male descendants in the Varuna line were sealed away in the deepest breath of the galaxy where Uriel, God, and Archangel Gabriel could only reach it. Secondly, any Varuna would die a gruesome death like the deaths the two had caused. Thirdly, the women of the Varuna line could only pass their magic onto the first-born female Varuna out of their womb. Lastly, no Varuna could try to kill another Varuna unless it was for the betterment of the realms."  
  
"So, the men of the Varuna line....."  
  
"Have no outward magic."  
  
"Outward?"  
  
"Attacking, sealing, assisting. That kind. But they can pass on their sealed magic until it comes unto a woman descendant where it is unlocked for her alone."  
  
"But what do you mean about the first-born child?"  
  
"The women give birth to a child and if they have a male child they live since the male child's powers are sealed off. If they give birth to a baby girl, they pass on their own magic force and die upon the child's first breath. It doesn't matter if it isn't a Varuna woman who gives birth to a Varuna's child; the woman dies after she gives birth to a female child. Uriel did not want another sibling rivalry like that to ever happen again so she wanted to make sure that the only ones who wielded magic could never be siblings and could be no closer than cousins."  
  
"What happened to Miguel and Lefia?"  
  
"Uriel revived Remiel and Tiresial, killed Miguel for his revengeful anger, then made Lefia, who was eight months pregnant with Tiresial's child, give birth, took the child, making sure it lived, and then killed Lefia for her foolishness. She then left after sealing the other siblings of the twins and their descendants."  
  
Keith's turquoise eyes widened slightly. Uriel did not sound as a forgiving angel at all. It was harsh, but in the history lesson, it was very true. She could remember when she had been made to take up Miguel's cloak and Lefia's tiara for her initiation ceremony into womanhood. It was horrible seeing through the eyes of the things they had worn. In many truths, she had been there as every descendant who had taken the magical test had in the same way.  
  
"That seems very harsh, but they did deserve it." The vampire could only conclude so much upon the matter. The history lesson showed to him, an outsider, or rather one who used to be the darkness the magical family held away from most of the world. Sweeping a glance towards the woman in her reverie, he could only hope that she had been telling him the entire truth.  
  
"Yes. A harsh lesson that needed to be taught." Lucrezia paused before adding, "to two unruly children." Shaking her thoughts away from the memories that glimpsed into the dark past, she turned her face brightly up towards Keith, waiting to see what he wanted to ask. Keith's pale hands found themselves brushing against her hand as he walked forward, urgently trying to get everything that he was told through his skull.  
  
"Then..........who was my wife?"  
  
"........."  
  
"Who was she?"  
  
"Lilliana Varuna. Please do not despair, Keith. There is much more that is needed to be said......" Lucrezia's heart pinged with such sadness as she felt his touch keep away from her. Her golden eyes not willing to shed the traitorous tears.  
  
"What else is there to be said?!?!?" He yelled at her. His anger biting through the hard earthy mask he had kept up. "I find out my wife is a Varuna!! She was going to die if she gave birth to a female child!!! I had an ineffective heir and she KEPT everything!! EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME!!!" His anger seemed to turmoil the sky to turning a deep shade of black, swirling, vortexing itself around him. "WHAT ELSE IS THERE TO SAY?!?!?" The eerie effects of lightening such as the ones from really old movies or anime that always happens when something horrible is about to happen, screamed within the dark shady clouds, dispersing all sense of calmness.  
  
Lucrezia knew she was in deep shit now.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Standing around the quaint airport with the sunset blazing softly upon a figure outside the station, armed with a bible, rosary, two half- pint jugs of holy water, a regal bearing, motherly intuition, and lastly the most lethal of all, a big, very huge purse filled with either church flyers or twenty bricks ready for action or a Sunday School Class at the local Catholic Church.  
  
Straight silver-blonde hair flowed around her face into a bun at the top of her head. Cat-like glasses framed her dark green eyes that seemed to flash every so often. Her dress was simple and clean, much like she was. Her plain white blouse tucked underneath a long tea-length denim skirt with a pink cardigan sweater and a gold watch along with two rings on her left ring finger completed the image of the standing woman who seemed to be desperately looking for someone without seeming to.  
  
The two bags of luggage on either side of her black cadet like shoes seemed bulging, convincing enough that she was to stay for awhile at least. Her dark green eyes became rested upon a clock saying that it was 7:08.  
  
"She's late."  
  
~~*~~  
  
My reason for this chapter? Well, I did remember that in the first or second chapter I mentioned that Mrs. Elliot was coming to town so I thought why not have her introduced, finally!!! After fourteen chapters!!! Go Mrs. E!!!! Okay, actually this is setting the stage for a few more chapters. I know, I am trying to buy time to think of a good ending for this story......Yes,yes. I know I finally explained some things.......Hopefully you'll be able to figure out what is happening to the rest of the Varunas soon enough along with Margerete. I think Mrs. Elliot will be the greatest person ever so far in my series.  
  
MY next story for Shadow Hearts? It's going to be a one-shot dedicated to Kim-san, Ariescelestial, and Greyfriars. You three are the most inspirational people!! Whenever I read any of your grand works I can't help but love it!! Anyway, It is a Yuri/Arisu coupling and so far its going along nicely. I just have about a few more paras to go before I finish. How many more chapters of this am I going to do? I really don't know. I already have about five more chapters ready to get done....After that? I think I'm going to try to hit Thirty and if I haven't finished then, somebody who is willing, SHOOT ME. Thanks!! ^_^  
  
Now please donate a review to the Help-Loki-get-her-act-together-before-we- shoot-her-fund!!! LOVES TO ALL!!!! ^____^ 


	16. To Divorce a Corpse of Death

Adventure between the Line

AN: OMG! I updated! I will soon redo all the chapters since there are a number of things that are highly inconsistent for each chapter.

The plot is going to somewhat remain the same though.

Albert: Mind I ask, young one, what plot?

K-chan: ………You know what?

Albert: No, I do not know what.

K-chan: Do I need to get you a bottle of ENSURE, you cranky fart?

Albert: ……..no….

Disclaimer: I do not own Shadow Hearts.

LLLLLLLL

Chapter: To Divorce A Corpse of Death

"Keith…….." It was a matter of truth now. She had lied so long ago. It had been a little white lie at first to keep her heritage from being known that had grown. To keep face about her parents then to lie eventually about herself……

She had lied and she was facing the consequences.

"No." She felt as if she had been whipped by the mere controlled tone he held with her. He was not just pissed. He was ready to kill anything. Those eyes haunted her as she looked up to meet his eyes to only bow her head in shame.

She never wanted that on her. She wanted him to yell, to scream…….  
ANYTHING. She wanted him to be able to let himself out but she should have known better. Those eyes were nothing more than a simple gesture of anger for they were now stuck in her thoughts.

Lucrezia squinted her eyes in hope that she would not have those eyes, the ones that showed such contempt for her, on her again. It was then that she was startled by a calloused hand, one she had the mention of remembering often in her memories and even more in the waking dreams of the cottage she shared in heaven with her cousins.

"What are you crying about?" His voice held that barely contained contempt and disgust as he tried to show concern though he could sense that his sarcasm was cutting as tears fell about her face. The small rivulet down one cheek and the beginning of the other only caused resentment in him.

Maybe his wife was too afraid of his reaction to an heir that would not be able to do magic? Maybe she was afraid of giving a woman heir that would not be able to curb her own magic to the side of good? In his eyes, deep down, he had to wonder whether or not she was afraid of him.

The quivering chin she tried to calm or the admonished face that she was holding up as hard as possible slipped into oblivion as she fell down to her knees in her robe of gold and purple silks. The skirt pooling around her as she grasped onto his connecting arm to her shifted as if leaving her to settle upon her clothed ankles.

"Forgive me………" A whisper that was barely heard as she felt herself fall away into the darkness, barely holding onto the arm that was hold close to her. She wanted him to let her go into his hell. Let her burn for that was what she was worth in his memory. She didn't want him to remember the loving wife.

It would be too painful to see how all that no longer right by her was trespassing into lying to him like a rat, a Varuna rat even. His grip tightened as she was ready to collapse away into the pit that surrounded them from the darkness that his mind had become. Was she willing to let go finally?

She wasn't.

Every second he stared down at her with those haunting green eyes, every single nano, she wanted to let go, despising her weakness as a woman not worth the time that was she was taking by not leaving.

She commanded her fingers to let go, to release themselves away from the strong limbs he held to himself. Her body though didn't listen to her commands, even to her pleas as she wanted herself to leave. She wanted to curl in the darkness and fall into the insanity it promised so she didn't have to see those eyes.

Those eyes of hatred, loathing, and disappointment ripped through her soul like nothing had ever before. Uriel's persona and magical power had not even done as much as pain to her when she was being unnaturally fused with her essence. Her soul felt as if it was being raped shamelessly in front of the one man she loved.

And he was the perpetrator, the one who kept pumping into a corpse of the dead, a soul of non-living. Her consent never given for her soul to be torn away from her in such a manner before especially since he was the one doing it.

He had eyes that could make her fall away into the deepest secret of the minds of the misunderstood to the conventional freak.

She only had a thought before his eyes closed to show the world of his blood tears, the very sorrow of his life through the dark red liquid that rolled down such cheeks of perfect vampirism significance.

And that was, 'Why can I not let go?'

LLLLLLLLLL

Alice sat in the car, legs shaking in anticipation as she thought of her holy roller of a mother meeting her unknown fiancé, the very same fiancé who was slouching just to piss her off! Didn't he know that her mother was a perfectionist?

Her mother would be pissed which would be an understatement to the true state of the matter. She'd be down right dead if her mother became truly angry. Though wondering on her mother's take of the shaggy-haired derelict that looked as if he was kicked out of his own home, Alice could only worry for she was too frightened to admit the idea that her mother might take Yuri as a basket case.

Yuri was too imperfect for her mother.

Her reasons were listed when Alice had left to live in the city with her father to become a reporter and to finish her master's degree in Boston.

Yuri violated every single rule in some way that was new.

The boy couldn't be a nut bag waiting to crack. Broken with golden colors.

He couldn't be without a job. Yuri sometimes went at least a month without a job.

He couldn't have piercing. She would never tell anyone where those piercing might be. Her mother would grow red in the face and start spouting the Old Testament like no tomorrow.

He should have graduated college. Yuri dropped out of high school. College was a no go.

He could not have done drugs. Alice herself was pissed off at that one but he had quit when Margerete treated him to a special group for people that did those things.

He had to have graduated high school. The circumstances were already clear on that one.

He had to have an excellent well caring dream. This was Yuri and Yuri's dream job had been to become a tattoo artist. Not exactly racking up points there, kiddo.

He had to be clean cut. Hell no. He looked like a hobo from the alley half the time that tried to take sneak peaks up her skirt whenever she gave him food or change when she passed by.

He had to be all down American Homeboy. Yuri was a hybrid Japanese-Russian anti-hero man from Tokyo. America hadn't been his exact dream.

He had to be a church going boy. Yuri in a church……..Well, Alice couldn't picture it even for their wedding day.

Which brought her to the last rule that Yuri had broken quite easily: He had to get them married in a church.

Yeah.

Right.

That was going to happen………………when pigs fly and hell freezes over and Yuri finally decides to help with the wedding preparations by giving a gods be damned date.

"Relax, Alice. Your mother is not going to say anything about me to my face so no worries." Her snowy man snapped upwards with the jerk of her resting head. Her hands fell apart from the clasped prayer they had been in. Blue oculars eyed the man next to them with a critical overview as if he'd committed a sin which would not be the first time or the last time.

He was relaxing, head lying down on his arms, hanging back as if this meeting wasn't going to determine whether or not she'd have the only family member she had to come to her wedding. Her weird Uncle Gepetto and his bratty child, Cornelia, being the tad exceptions to that rule.

He was acting as if he wasn't about to go up on trial against the woman she most highly respected. Her mother was one of the most amazing women that Alice had ever met except when it came to being lenient. His ease nearly stunned her when Alice decided to bring light to the matter that was concerning her the most.

"How can you be so relaxed when you're about to meet the most unlenient and most important woman in my life? She's going to judge you, Yuri Vorte Hyuga! And I can tell you that you're not on a good head start to the man she's been wanting me to marry since I was little!" Her furrowed angelic brows created the intense sight that Yuri Vorte Hyuga wanted to smother forever in his bed sheets with pleasure though he thought twice since they WERE in a taxicab and certain male reproductive organs were getting too worked up over that smoldering look of anger.

Okay, so he had blue balls. Any guy would if they faithfully listened to his girlfriend, like he constantly had to for two whole damned years. She BARELY let him KISS her even! That could justify his…….staff……as he tried to hide it and tried to get away from quite provocative and nasty thoughts that her intense furrowed expression was causing him to go to.

"Uh…..I don't know……." Her mother must be hot as well…….OH, spirits! He could shoot himself with that line of thought. What if Alice became a MILF? That was it! He had to make sure that Alice would not become a hot mother but then wouldn't he be screwed? "I..If your mom wants to m-make a judgment then she can. S-She's either going to hate me or…..like me…."

Thinking about Alice in a Gothic Lolita doll dress…….

She was going to kill him.

Her and her mother both.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Not even Lucius, Satan's son and major lover of all human things, could figure this thing out if he tried.

Well, at least on what exactly it was used for.

Which, a certain bewildered sexy sword spirit had no idea of.

Oh, finding out what that little pokey thing went into was easy. He knew how to play a mean game of matching.

So the outlet had been easy to do.

Now was the hard part. Where did it turn on at? Margerete had been yelling at him for the past five minutes to get to cleaning when he only continued his intriguing stare at the offensive human contraption.

He wasn't going to lose this battle, after all, he was a SWORD spirit and swords were usually the sharpest things in the sheath. Well, normally except if one was an old sword that hadn't been taken care of. Gods above and below that could be frightening!

Shaking his long braided black hair, Tryving put his mind away from the aging process of a sword spirit and to the process of how the hell the thing turned on. There were three switches or doohickeys on this and he didn't want to try it.

That was until he heard her move towards the door where he stood, holding the nose of the robotic machination. The toy seemed to be slightly lighter than most things in his grasp.

Trying his best to look busy, like he'd figure out how to use the thing, Tryving held the nozzle towards the most likely place that it seemed to go to in his mind.

The lacy blue drapes that Alice had picked out were rather waiting for some kind of godsend that a certain human-ignorant sword spirit would not figure out what one of those three switches would do.

That was when Margerete came in to see the sight before her. Tryving's hands clasped tightly around the bendable nozzle, squashing the round frame of the hose, while the nozzle tip was pushed up against the lacy blue drapes that Alice had picked out for her home.

It was then she decided that she should give him something simple to do, like dusting. Dusting was always easy and it wasn't noisy. She would do the vacuuming in the only rooms that were to be seen by the public aka the living room and the unoccupied guest room since Alice would be sleeping with her more than likely by the sound of it.

Dusting couldn't be that hard for a demon to figure out, right?

"It's okay. You look like a goof, Tryving. There's a feather duster in the kitchen. You can dust the shelves in the living room and the guest bedroom where Alice's mother will be sleeping." The ex-spy gently grasped the nozzle and crushed frame of the vacuum cleaner from the sword spirit and only sighed in thought as said sword spirit began to send a degrading look in her direction.

A haughty narrowing of his eyes warned her greatly of his displeasure at doing something for a mere human. He hated humans a lot, though he didn't mind women of any type, or harmonixers and other mystical races that looked like them. Their stupid mechanical items and their ideas were not pleasing to his stomach, though there was always the chance for darkness in the cities where demons did thrive quite well.

It just wasn't like the old days where there was the thrill of getting a pure human with magical talent or a wish to be done and to finish it for them. Oh, that was long gone nearly a hundred years before.

So he was stuck in the wrong era, but he still felt as if this was the right place for him now, otherwise who would protect Margerete from Albert Simon other than him? Yuri could try but he needed to watch over his own woman otherwise Albert would get her and give her to one of his lesser wanted colleagues.

That would never bode well. Rolling his eyes and smiling as he noticed a certain pair of buns bending over to switch on the vacuum cleaner, he forgave his silly mistress. She was his after all.

Damn his horny self.

"All right, poppet."

As he went around her to pick up a hair band, he accidentally let slip a hand and then ran before Malkovich could register what had exactly happened.

LLLLLLLLLL

He looked upon the failing woman. It was then when his eyes caught hers in a harsh contest that he noticed that her eyes were that of his dead wife. Those irises drew him into a world of death and destruction.

Then it clicked.

This was no servant of the Varuna. She was no mind-ghoul or spirit guide. The royal purple robes reminded him of her wedding dress with the gold trim, like the garb adorning her body. He could remember the bewitching factor those things had given him and now, well, now…………..

He was still bewitched by those pair of eyes and it was then that he could see the past.

She was his past. Lucrezia or as she was called really, Lilliana, was telling him to move on, to leave her since she was no longer his. She was God's angel now.

His anger at his wife smoldered deeply and he wanted to crush in her precious little face that he loved. She was holding onto him with tears in her eyes, the eyes of sacrifice she was paying to him as her payment for her time of freedom from the curse of her name and background.

The drugged acuteness of the magic in her caused Keith to stiffen. She didn't have very long. She didn't want to lose her time causing him to regret everything. She was giving him the consent to kill her, to let her go into the abyss of his memories as nothing more than a liar to his virtuous nature.

She was asking for him to do it as she felt she wasn't worth it. Those salt drops falling away from her face, such uniquely crafted by her spirit to fall away into the darkness surrounding them.

"I…….." Was he sure about this? It was just like with Malkovich. In a flash of his mind, he could see the woman be replaced by her blonde twin with blue eyes to only shake his head in thought as everything was slowly falling away into the red hue of his tears.

She was looking defeated, shamed, and more than even when her body had died and all his dreams of her afterward…………she looked dead.

Her eyes didn't show the way she had wanted to live. They now only showed a past that was no longer able to be lived in since both people in them had moved away from each other.

He knew now that he could be sure of his actions as his anger ebbed away into the void that was now surrounding the spirit of his dead wife.

"I……forgive you." A small trickle of blood from his eyes made it all the way down to the floor, swallowing away into the darkness making the ink resemble nothing more than splotch of velvet in a satin-covered coffin.

Lilliana's eyes widened in disbelief as her hands tightened immediately upon the arm of the vampiric outlaw. His simple words brought such shock that Lilliana wandered into her own mind in a sense of reverie over the years.

She wanted this, waiting forever for those three silly words to escape his mouth when he would learn about the truth of her and her line. She could never be happier in her life as she felt a burden rise away from her though the truth still left a bitter aftertaste in her mouth.

Pulling her up with his will, Keith only stared at her before he gave into holding her as close as possible to his body, teeth hungering for her soul as he held her close. Her eyes fell away with tears before she knew she had to stifle them.

It was time.

She could feel her soul leaving, magic going away into its new body, the one that she was willing to go away for, the one that would give her vampire husband another chance at happiness for himself.

"I don't have much time, Keith. I am happy to have heard those words from you. I must not tarry for any longer than I have and you will watch my soul die and that is a sight I wish to stray you from." Her eyes were calm with the serene peace she had finally accomplished in her life.

He stared bewildered, only nodding in response, his mind numb and body satiated with her simply filling his arms once more though he saw another flash of blonde hair and blue eyes instead of the brunette tresses and golden green eyes his dead wife held.

"Loki Simon is the daughter of my cousin, Katarina Varuna. Please do not kill her. She is a kind child and also the last woman of the Varuna line. Albert Simon is your true enemy. He wants to completely eradicate all who live on this Earth so he can create another world where Earth's magic is returned to undo the curse of his child." Sighing, fingering a string of her own curly mess of curls, Lilliana continued.

"We do not know who he will use as his summoning, but we do know that the magic in this world is slowly evaporating into nothing. The only thing I can ask of you is to help Loki and to protect Marianna Nicola Malkovich from Albert's plans, for she will contain the powers I had when I was alive." Lilliana looked down to his chest were he still smelled of her perfume, a lavender scent amongst the sandalwood.

"This is goodbye then? How will I find this Marianna?" Smiling as her body began to pull away from opaque sight, the Varuna woman told him a simple thing.

"She's here in your last memory. You already know her. All you have to do is protect her." Keith nodded, thinking over to the blonde haired beauty. He knew her scent by heart, and even more, he knew that he could find her if he tried within a few weeks if he sent word to all he knew.

There was hope for her yet, and hope for him as well.

She was fading fast. He noticed how suddenly light her frame started becoming by the second. His eyes, the green forgiving sea in them, widened in alarm as he felt her frame leaving him with the open air instead.

"T….This is goodbye then?" His heart lurched in his memory as he could tell the very ounce of details from her last death compared to the void of this last one. Her soul was going with all ounces of her magic.

"Yes……..I have no time. I am giving my essence to Marianna. I will no longer exist. You will never meet me in heaven or in hell, Keith for I will not be anywhere." She would no longer exist? Had he heard her right? In his questioning eyes, he could see the affirmation of her words as she nodded. It was true then.

He knew he had to tell her one last time before she went. He knew the words would comfort her and weaken her fears if she had any.

"Lucre-I mean, Lilliana……I will always love you……" He knew the moment he had said her true name that true happiness spread throughout her increasingly disappearing body. The smile on her transparent face widened into a grin to make even the highest choir of angels to sing.

"As will I to you, but we must go our separate ways…." But it was her eyes that saddened only slightly as she traced a faint finger trail down the side of his face, washing the blood tears into nothing.

"I know." He didn't want to know. The mere acknowledgement that he was going to lose her forever this time, registered calmly in his mind. He was no longer attached for he knew that he could not be.

"Goodbye, my love." It was with the briefest of touches upon his lips and the glimmer of a smile that he last saw his dead wife.

It was the second time he had lost her and this time it was permanent.

LLLLLLLLLL

"Mom!" The woman with the cat-eye glasses looked up from her bible, held comfortingly in her lap, to see her young late daughter, the apple of her eyes, Alice. A rougher on the eyes individual sauntered behind her with a curious grin as he looked towards the woman that the young pristine lady was walking towards in a manner fit for a young woman of her stature.

The ruffian behind the girl however caused her mother's eyebrows to knit with worry as she was followed by the brigand much like a puppy dog. Had her daughter's fiancé turned out to be this thing trudging a trail of embarrassment after her rather pristine young lady?

She had to question in her mind that the boy just might be a slight homeless puppy waiting for a scrap from the dinner table at her daughter's home. Seeing a rather careless look on the ruffian, the woman was highly affronted by his posture alone. It was then that she made her first impression on him, metal clasp included.

WHACK!

"MOM!" The attack had surprised Alice as she watched her mother rush off to hit the man behind her with such speed that surprised the girl for the woman was an elderly woman who had retired from excorisms. Her knowledge to whether or not her mother worked out caused Alice to wander into the midst of thoughts that had no bearing on the situation at the moment.

"WHAT THE?" Evidently, Yuri was surprised as well when he felt the sudden heavy ominous burn from the holy book of god against the side of his cranium. His eyes were squinted shut for a mere second before he saw another ominous shadow above his head.

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

"OW! STOP THAT!" Growling, Yuri blindly lashed out for the offending object to only feel nothing but air as Mrs. Elliot dodged his hands as she frowned heavily at the boy.

"MOM! HE'S" Alice thought of the only thing that could stop the fight was if her mother realized that this ruffian that had followed her was her fiancé and potential husband. She wasn't sure what to do exactly. Her face moved between both faces, unsure of herself.

WHACK! WHACK! THWAK!

"GODDAMNIT!" Yuri cursed as his head was hit with another round of resounding hits, which turned out to be the wrong move to make in front of the extreme Catholic. His mind hadn't registered this fact of truth yet.

"MY!" Alice was highly alarmed for her fiancé had used a highly unwanted extreme use of language that she knew her mother would not like. Oh, her mother could be no more furious as Alice went into action trying to hold back the iron arms of her mother.

" NEVER USE GOD'S NAME IN VAIN!"

BAAAAAM! THWAK! WHACK! With a squawk of rational anger, the crazed Catholic rammed the book into the brigand's stomach crushing his diaphragm with metal clasp digging in and scratching as the metal unclasped sharply against his shirt. The abrasive weapon was raising up for a final strike.

"….all………right…..ladiiieeeeee……." Bent over and clutching his stomach, Yuri wondered why he ever agreed to come with Alice. Hell, he even wondered how in the hell he decided to ask for her hand in marriage. First it had been the deal with her being a reporter, then with her informant's craziness, and now her mother and whatever minor crap he put up with. Then he remembered the exact reason as he fought the urge to fight back on an old lady. He loved Alice and he would endure this for her if he had to.

"FIANCE!" Alice's hold on her mother tightened as she cringed from the feeling of her mother's stare. Relaxing as her mother's body stopped tensing, Alice opened her wide blue eyes to see the apologetic smile in green ones like the grass in the sun of God.

"Oh, I didn't notice, dear." And this all left Alice grandly wondering on the reaction her mother would take to them all living in Margerete's apartment.

LLLLLLLL

AN: OMG! I UPDATED! This is like beating Meta-God all over again! I am pissed off though right now. I can't beat Shadow Hearts: Convenant simply because my disc got scratched and my friend is the one with a disc cleaner because he's just that motivated to be a gamer. (Game freezes up whenever I defeat the Queen's Garden.)

Anyway, I finally got a working laptop that I love and is loving me back right now by actually working. I love it when my lappie does that.

Anyways! I gtg, LOVES TO ALL! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
